Guéris Moi
by DeepTemptation
Summary: Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...All Human/ Dark Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Voila, j'ai succombé à l'appel des sirènes, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, alors que je m'étais promis de d'abord terminer l'autre. J'espère que je vais pouvoir gérer deux fictions en même temps. Je me lance dans un sujet délicat, donc j'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion au sujet de cette nouvelle histoire. Edward est assez difficile à comprendre et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis Dark, mais il n'est pas que ça ^^

Pour ceux qui suivent _Le Manoir Cullen_, mon autre fiction, la suite est en cours d''écriture ne vous inquiétez pas :)

* * *

_**•● Guéris moi  
**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être de celles qui pourraient tout accepter par amour, j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence d'un sentiment aussi fort, aussi grand, aussi profond avant de _le_ rencontrer. Peut être était-ce pour cela, que même à présent, je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement que comme l'homme qui m'avait assidûment fait la cour, m'inondant de bouquets de roses, d'invitations au restaurant, de poèmes magnifiques. Je me sentais alors à cette époque, comme une ses héroïnes des romans à l'eau de rose d'antan, qui se voyait courtisée de la plus belle des manières par un homme dont elle n'aurait seulement pu que rêver. Oui, c'était exactement cela, j'étais comme dans un rêve, enfermée dans une bulle, mais j'ai fini par brutalement me réveiller, entrainant à cette occasion l'éclatement de ma bulle.

Il était d'une beauté irréelle qui m'avait éblouie et fascinée, il était fortuné et m'avait couvert des cadeaux les plus somptueux, il était tendre, doux, prévenant et avait ravie mon cœur. Après m'être longuement refusé à lui, attisant ainsi encore plus son envie, j'avais fini par céder et je m'étais donné à lui. Peu de temps après avait suivi sa demande en mariage, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il puisse exister quelque chose d'aussi romantique, les bougies, les violons, le restaurant déserté, lui agenouillé devant moi, une magnifique bague posée dans son écrin.

J'avais tout juste vingt et an, et l'avenir que je voyais se dessiner devant moi, me paraissait lumineux, plein de promesses, d'amour et d'eau fraiche, de rire et de joie. Si seulement j'avais su…Si j'avais pu ne serait-ce que me douter que cela ne durerait pas ainsi…Qu'aurais-je alors fait ? Aurais-je agit de manière différente ? Aurais-je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfuir sans un regard en arrière ? Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je connais parfaitement la réponse, je serais resté tout simplement, je serais resté avec et pour _lui_.

Quand j'y pensais je me disais que quelque chose ne devait certainement pas tourner rond chez moi, c'était malsain, peut être que j'aimais ça après tout. Peut être aimais-je la souffrance, la douleur et le désespoir ? Non…C'est lui que j'aimais…

Je me réveillai enserrer dans des bras musclés et protecteurs, dans _ses_ bras, il dormait toujours, j'en profitai pour admirer son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres douces, la mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui tombait sur le front. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, si jeune, si paisible, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, c'est pour des moments comme celui-ci que j'aimais me réveiller avant lui, juste pour le regarder dormir.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas percevoir l'être torturé et meurtri qu'il était ? Il était tellement plus facile de me contenter d'ignorer la partie sombre de lui que je pouvais pressentir.

Je continuais mon observation, jusqu'à ce que doucement ses paupières s'entrouvrent sur des yeux verts encore endormis.

J'avais vingt et un an la première fois que je m'étais réveillé à ses cotés, j'en avais vingt cinq à présent, mais à chaque fois c'était le même bouleversement qu'au premier jour, j'avais toujours cette boule inexplicable qui se formait au creux de mon ventre lorsque ses prunelles vertes, lourdes de sommeils, se posaient sur moi.

C'est à cause des petites choses de la vie quotidienne comme celle-ci que je ne pouvais le quitter. C'était assez idiot, mais j'aimais savoir que j'étais la première personne sur laquelle il posait les yeux à son réveil.

Il était totalement réveillé à présent, le charme était rompu, envolé, je pouvais le voir à son visage, il avait à nouveau dressé ce mur entre nous, qui ne disparaissait que quand il semblait le souhaiter.

« Bonjour » Marmonna-t-il, avant de se lever souplement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà la porte se refermait derrière lui en un claquement sec.

Je me contentai de soupirer de lassitude, il fut une époque où son comportement m'aurait blessé, ce n'était plus le cas à présent, j'étais toujours peinée, mais plus blessée, c'est un stade que j'avais dépassé depuis bien longtemps.

J'attendis qu'il sorte de la douche avant d'y entrer, la pièce était encore pleine de l'odeur de son after shave, j'inspirai un grand coup pour en remplir mes poumons. Je me brossai les dents et fis une rapide toilette pour avoir le temps de déjeuner en bas avec lui.

Lorsque je descendis, je le trouvai attablé dans la plus petite des salles à manger, des fruits, des croissants, du café, du sucre, des pâtisseries avaient été disposés sur la table par Jane, notre cuisinière. Il portait un de ses habituels costume/cravate, je tirai la chaise placée en face de lui et m'installai, pour commencer un long petit déjeuner ponctué de silence glacial.

« Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, j'ai dû travail à rattraper au bureau » Finit-il par dire.

« Ah …» Me contentai-je de lui répondre. C'était devenu une habitude, il paraissait avoir perpétuellement du _travail à rattraper au bureau. _Pourtant quand je me réveillais le matin c'était dans ses bras, peut était-ce un moyen pour lui de se faire pardonner du _travail au bureau_ qui l'avait retenu pendant si longtemps dans la soirée.

Nous mangeâmes ainsi silencieusement jusqu'à son départ, je m'étais habitué aussi à ça, à ses silences, avec le temps et un peu de patience on s'habitue à tout...

Débarrassant la table je partis en cuisine rejoindre Jane pour l'aider à préparer le repas tout en papotant. Je savais parfaitement qu'Edward n'aimait pas que je traine dans les cuisines, ni que je fasse le repassage ou le ménage, mais c'était les seules activités qui me permettaient de ne pas complètement perdre la tête, à ne rien faire de mes journées. Les activités mondaines tels que les clubs de jardinages ou de lectures auxquels il m'avait inscrit, n'avait pas fait long feu avant de me lasser, ce qui l'avait alors prodigieusement agacé, mais c'était au tout début de notre mariage, à part me montrer son agacement il n'avait rien fait d'autre.

De toute façon à cette époque, je n'avais pas besoin de trouver de quoi combler mes journées, parce qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen de me consacrer du temps, malgré les voyages d'affaires, les réunions ou les responsabilités qui incombaient à un homme se trouvant à la tête d'une société comme la sienne, il était présent pour moi. Parce qu'il voulait l'être. Quand la situation avait-elle dérapé ? Quand avait-il cessé d'être l'homme beau et tendre, bien que parfois inaccessible, que j'avais épousé ? Je sais que des successions d'évènements avait provoqué, ou devrais-je dire réveillé, une deuxième facette de lui que je n'avais fais qu'entrevoir furtivement auparavant.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, je pouvais sentir, voir les démons intérieurs contre lesquels ils se battaient constamment, mais il refusait de me parler, déjà quand les choses se passaient bien entre nous au début, il persistait à se renfermer dès que j'essayais de le comprendre, de l'amener à se confier à moi. Il ne m'avait pas fallut un long moment pour me rendre compte que l'homme avec qui je passais mes nuits, avec qui je faisais l'amour, à qui j'avais donné sans réserve mon cœur, et à qui je pourrais donner ma vie, m'était presque inconnu.

**O_O-O_O**

J'étais en route pour aller voir Rosalie, une de mes amies les plus proches, au volant de mon cabriolet gris métallisé, un cadeau d'anniversaire qui m'avait été offert par mon mari. Nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui, elle était rentrée la veille de la fashion week de Milan, à laquelle elle avait défilé en tant que modèle de Alice Cullen, ma belle sœur. Je garai ma voiture devant un somptueux immeuble des quartiers huppés de la ville, avec son travail de mannequin reconnue, Rosalie gagnait plus que bien sa vie.

Je sonnai à l'interphone pour qu'elle m'ouvre la porte, avant de prendre l'ascenseur qui me déposa au troisième étage. J'eus à peine le temps de sonner à sa porte que déjà elle l'ouvrait à toute volée pour me sauter dans les bras. Je crus d'abord que c'était de joie parce que ça faisait tout de même deux semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vu à cause de ses multiples défilés, mais je compris bien vite à ses cris hystériques et aux larmes qui perlaient sur son beau visage, qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Elle me fit pénétrer dans son grand appartement décoré dans des tons roses et blancs, des tapis en passant par les coussins, pour finir aux papiers peints, avant d'entamer les hostilités.

"Quel salaud!" Hurla-t-elle. "Cette fois je te jure que c'est fini pour de bon bella, tu peux me croire! J'en ai fini avec lui!"

Je ne pus contenir un sourire, comme à son habitude Rosalie promettait monts et merveilles, alors que nous savions toutes deux que cela n'était qu'une crise passagère, comme bien souvent. Elle entretenait une relation houleuse et passionnelle avec Emmett Mc Brody, Le célèbre top modèle en vogue du moment, ils faisaient tous deux le bonheur des magazines à scandales et surtout des paparazzi.

"Que s'est-il passé Rose ?" Demandai-je pleine de sollicitude.

"C'est simple" Dit-elle en continuant de marcher de long en large dans la pièce. "Il m'a trompé Bells!"

"Et qui t'as mit au courant cette fois ci ? Lauren ?" Poursuivis-je.

"Non! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux"

Sur ce elle se dirigea d'un pas fébrile jusque dans sa chambre, pour en ressortir en trombe quelques instants plus tard, le magazine incriminant en main. Elle ouvrit une page, avant de le balancer sur mes genoux. Je le pris pour regarder attentivement la photo du délit, Emmett superbe dans un costard Dolce & Gabbana, marque dont il était la nouvelle égérie, semblait être au bar d'une boite de nuit, il était penché vers une jolie rousse et paraissait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La légende indiquait : "Le célèbre top modèle américain Emmett Mc Brody en couple avec Rosalie Hale, semble être tombé dans les filets de l'héritière russe Victoria Govoretski. La capitale de l'amour parait encore avoir frappé."

"Quand je pense que Monsieur, était supposé être à Paris pour un shooting! Bordel! C'est ça son shooting! Il le fait en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Victoria la croqueuse d'hommes Govoretski "

Encore une fois Rosalie exagérait la situation, avant le commencement de sa relation avec Emmett, il y a de cela un an, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je veux dire, aussi jalouse, possessive, hystérique, en gros amoureuse, même si elle aimait crier le contraire. Elle avait toujours été un peu excessive, mais ses précédentes relations avaient été assez libres. Avec Emmett les choses étaient différentes, elle le sentait et c'est peut être cela qui lui faisait peur.

"Rose, depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué à ce que les magazines people racontent absolument n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ont la manie de prendre une vérité pour en bâtir une autre. Em' ne fait absolument rien là, il est juste dans une boite et tu sais très bien qu'il aime faire la fête, et il parle à une fille plutôt banale, ne te monte pas le bourricot pour rien."

Elle éclata en sanglots avant de venir s'affaler à mes cotés sur le canapé, je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la consoler du mieux que je le pouvais.

"Ce n'est rien ma chérie, calme toi, Emmett ne te tromperait jamais, tu le sais"

"Je...Je...n'en sais rien Bella." Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. "Ce...milieu...ce...milieu...est tellement...tu ne peux faire confiance à personne."

"Ca va aller" Tentai-je de la rassurer.

"Non, justement!" s'écria-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. "Putain Bella! Je lui ai laissé un message de rupture sur sa boite vocale, et depuis j'ai systématiquement refusé de répondre à ses appels."

En un an de relation, Emmett et Rosalie avait dû rompre une bonne vingtaine de fois, je ne m'inquiétais vraiment pas pour cela, tout finirait par s'arranger, je savais qu'il prendrait l'avion pour venir lui parler s'il le fallait. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait dans leur couple, tout était dans la démesure et l'excès mais il n'en était que plus beau de les voir tous les deux.

"Oh mon dieu! Ce que je peux être égoïste parfois, ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que l'on ne sait pas vue, et je t'embête directement avec mes problèmes. Je suis désolée."

"Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas." Répondis-je en lui souriant.

"Bella..." Commença-t-elle prudemment. "Comment ça se passe avec Le grand Edward Cullen ?"

"Il n'y a pas eu de changement depuis ton départ"

"Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'il a encore..."

"Non!" L'interrompis-je. "Écoute Rose je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Elle me regarda un moment l'air peinée, avant que la flamme de la colère ne s'enflamme dans ses yeux.

"Non! Bella c'est bon tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois ci! Je suis ton amie, on se connait depuis le lycée! Parle moi, bon sang je t'en prie!"

"Rose, il n'y a rien à..."

"Arrête!" Me coupa-t-elle brusquement. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a tout à dire! Mais putain réveil toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et quitte cet homme!"

Je la regardais silencieusement, puis je me saisis de mon sac avant de me lever.

"Je dois y aller, je suis contente de t'avoir revu Rose, j'aurais juste préféré que nos retrouvailles se passent de manières différentes."

"Bella, je ne m'excuserais pas de tenir à toi... Est-il au moins au courant que tu es passée me voir ?"

Les relations entre Rosalie et Edward étaient assez tendues c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il avait essayer de m'empêcher de la voir à plusieurs reprises par le passé, et s'il y avait au moins une chose pour laquelle je m'étais battue, que je voulais pouvoir conserver c'était mon amitié avec Rosalie.

"Comment pourrait-il l'être alors que l'on ne se parle plus ?"

"Oh Bella"...Commença-t-elle.

"Je dois vraiment y aller Rosalie, je repasserais te voir dans la semaine."

Lorsque je descendis, je fus accueillis par quelques paparazzi positionnés devant l'immeuble, ils devaient déjà être au courant du retour de Rose. Mon trajet en voiture fut plus long qu'à l'accoutumée, peut était-ce parce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je savais parfaitement que Rosalie s'inquiétait pour moi, parce qu'elle tenait à moi et que c'était mon amie, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. J'avais l'impression d'être jugé ou critiqué et ça ne me plaisait pas franchement, elle ne connaissait pas Edward de la manière dont moi je le connaissais. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la relation qui nous liait l'un à l'autre, alors elle n'était pas en mesure de me dire ce que j'avais à faire ou pas.

Je rentrai dans ma grande demeure vide et y passai le reste de la journée à finir quelques bouquins inachevés, tout en réfléchissant à mon avenir. Était-ce vraiment comme cela que j'avais prévu de passer le reste de ma vie ? A attendre le retour d'un mari froid et distant, seule dans une maison excessivement grande et chère, à lire jusqu'à l'overdose. Non, j'avais eu de l'ambition jadis, avant qu'il ne vienne tout chambouler dans ma vie, j'avais commencé des études de journalisme, et je me rêvais secrètement écrivain. A présent j'avais peur de regretter plus tard, tous mes espoirs déçus, d'être une vieille aigrie et antipathique parce que je n'aurais pas pleinement profité de ma vie, de ma jeunesse.

J'avais tout abandonné, tout laissé tomber pour lui, simplement parce qu'il voulait que je le fasse, ma réflexion trop obscurcit par l'amour inconditionnelle que je lui portais j'avais simplement accepté sans me poser la moindre question. Parce que je croyais que c'était cela l'amour, tout donner à l'autre sans réserve, sans hésitation.

Mon après midi de réflexion avait donc porter ses fruits, et j'étais décidé à attendre Edward ce soir, pour lui parler de mon désir de retrouver une forme de vie professionnelle, j'appréhendais un peu sa réaction, parce que je savais pertinemment que cette nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire et risquait probablement de le mettre en colère. Et lorsqu'il était en colère, il pouvait parfois aller très loin...Je ne mangeais pas tant mon anxiété était à son point culminant, je lus dans la chambre en attendant son retour, puis fatiguée, je finis par m'endormir.

La lumière me réveilla, ouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'il était rentré, il était assis sur un des fauteuils de la chambre la tête entre les mains. Je me redressai et descendis du lit pour aller vers lui.

"Tu es rentré" Dis-je à voix basse.

Il leva une tête surprise et fatiguée vers moi.

"Tu m'attendais ?"

"Oui...Il faut que je te parle" Répondis-je avec hésitation.

"A quel sujet ?" demanda-t-il avec un soupir de lassitude en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

"Voilà, j'ai réfléchis..." Commençai-je le cœur battant d'appréhension. "Et je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour moi de reprendre mes études de journalisme."

Je vis ses yeux verts se durcirent avant qu'il ne me réponde.

"Il n'en est pas question" Dit-il d'une voix ferme et dure.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'oppose un refus, mais cela me fit quand même l'effet d'une douche froide, je n'étais pas sa _chose_, bon sang, j'avais quand même le droit de reprendre mes études si j'en avais envie.

"Je vais quand même le faire Edward."

"Je te demande pardon ?" Je voyais la colère commencer à faire surface doucement en lui.

"Je ne supporte plus de passer mes journées à ne rien faire à la maison, j'ai juste besoin de travailler, c'est tout, il faut que je m'aère un peu l'esprit."

Il se contenta de me fixer un air impassible afficher sur son visage d'adonis avant de finir par répondre.

"Tu n'as pas pu me donner la seule chose que je te demandais, alors je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je t'accorderais cela."

Je suffoquai, c'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac, c'était ce qu'il fallait dire pour me blesser et il le savait parfaitement. Il se montrait intentionnellement cruel à mon égard, n'avait-il donc plus aucun amour pour moi ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'une once de sympathie ?

"Non! C'est donc de tout cela qu'il s'agit ? Tout tourne donc depuis le début autour de ça ? Et moi ce que je peux ressentir ça n'a donc aucune importance ? Comment oses-tu me balancer ça à la figure comme ça ? Que crois-tu que je ressens, merde, Edward!" Je m'étais mis à crier sans m'en rendre compte, il m'avait juste tellement blessée.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le sujet est donc clos. Il en est de même pour ton envie de travailler."

Il se leva pour se diriger tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et je crois que c'est ce qui me fit craquer, cette sorte de désinvolture.

"Dans ce cas là, je m'en vais Edward, tu pourras aller baiser toutes les putains de la terre si tu en as envie, mais ce sera sans moi."

Je me dirigeai vers la penderie pour commencer à enlever mes affaires, je sortis mes vêtements et les lançai sur le lit. Je le vis alors faire brusquement demi tour, il se saisit de mon poignet et me ramena vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Je voyais à sa mâchoire contractée, et à la lueur de folie dansant dans son regard émeraude, que j'avais réussi à le mettre en colère, sauf que je n'étais pas prête à tout faire pour essayer de le calmer aujourd'hui, parce que lui aussi m'avait mis en colère.

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS" Criai-je. COMMENT AS TU OSER ME DIRE ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD!

Je vis plus que je ne sentis sa main s'abattre violemment sur ma joue.

"Ne me parles plus jamais de la sorte."

J'étais tellement en colère après lui que je ne pus m'empêcher de poursuivre.

"Frappe moi, c'est tellement plus facile espèce de lâche!"

La deuxième gifle que je reçus fut tellement violente que j'atterris sur le sol, le voyant s'avancer vers moi, je mis mes mains devant mon visage pour tenter de me protéger. Il les écarta vivement, son visage était déformé par la colère, et je pouvais sentir les larmes inonder mes joues. Je ne sais ce qu'il vit en moi, mais son expression changea brutalement du tout au tout.

"Je suis désolé, Bella" Murmura-t-il. Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je reculai apeurée. "Je te ferai aucun mal" Poursuivit-il.

Il semblait juste oublier que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le lit, puis il me caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant.

"Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas supporté que tu me menaces, j'ai besoin toi"

Il était redevenu doux à présent, comme l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, mais l'être qui était en lui, celui qui me faisait peur, pouvait ressurgir à tout moment et ça j'en avais bien conscience.

* * *

_Me revoilou ^.^_

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je sais que je me lance dans un sujet pas facile, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, alors j'ai terriblement besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, __et ce n'est aucunement une expérience personnellement, donc je m'excuse auprès de personnes ayant déjà été victimes de violences, si elles trouvent les sentiments ressentit par Bella assez loin de la réalité._

_Merci d'avance :)_

_bisous tout le monde_

_Reviews ?_

_DeepTemptation :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Eh oui, eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas me voilà bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Guéris moi, j'ai fini mes examens sur lesquels je préfère ne pas trop me prononcer avant d'avoir les résultats. Enfin bon, je m'excuse encore une fois du temps d'attente entre les chapitres, je suis en vacances donc j'essaierai de poster de façon plus régulière, mais je veux aussi profiter de mes congés donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par semaine :s Merci encore une fois pour le très bel accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire autant. Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout le monde à cause de mes révisions mais je me rattraperai sur ce chapitre promis :) et pour les alerts, les favoris... Je répondrais aux reviews des anonymes en détails dans le prochain chapitre, et merci à**_ xoxo_** qui m'a tout de même laissé un record de 7 reviews en me harcelant régulièrement pour avoir la suite!lol!

* * *

_**•● Guéris moi  
**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Il me fit l'amour cette nuit là, et occultant de ma mémoire la violence dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard, je me donnais complètement à lui, heureuse de retrouver une tendresse et une douceur dont il ne me faisait que plus rarement l'offrande. Je l'aimais et je savais que malgré tout il m'aimait aussi, il avait besoin de moi autant que moi de lui.

Pourtant, ce fut dans un lit vide que je me réveillai le lendemain, c'était plutôt inhabituel parce que bien souvent je m'éveillais avant lui et il n'était que six heures et demi du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait normalement pas encore être parti travailler. Je tentai de me rendormis en vain, ignorer l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver m'angoissait.

Je descendis de mon lit pour aller prendre ma douche, et constatai que la marque sur mon visage n'était déjà presque plus visible et avec une couche de fond de teint elle disparaitrait entièrement, puis je partis en direction de la cuisine pour répondre à l'appel de mon ventre affamé. Il était à présent neuf heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward, je finis par cesser de m'inquiéter, à près tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait le domicile conjugal sans m'informer de l'endroit où il se rendait.

J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Aro notre gardien devait s'en être occupé puisque la tête de Alice Cullen apparut tout à coup dans mon champ de vision. C'était le seul membre de la famille Cullen avec lequel je m'entendais bien, je pense d'ailleurs que cela devait faire parti de la longue liste de chose qu'Edward me reprochait, ne pas avoir réussi à ravir le coeur de ses parents.

"Salut" Dis-je en me levant pour aller lui faire la bise. "Alors c'était comment Milan ?"

"Oh mon dieu" Dit-elle en s'affalant sur une des chaises du petit salon. "Ne m'en parle pas, c'était vraiment super, mais harassant et angoissant. Je ne veux plus entendre parler que de _repos, repos, repos_. D'ailleurs j'ai sélectionné quelques articles de ma nouvelle collection pour toi, ça te dirait qu'on aille au magasin les essayer ? "

Je souris intérieurement, c'était bien cela la définition du repos pour Alice.

Nous passâmes ainsi l'après midi à trainasser dans son magasin, discutant de choses et d'autres, tandis que j'essayais divers vêtements qu'elle avait réservé spécialement pour moi. Au final ce fut chargée de paquets que je rentrais chez moi dans la soirée. Je montai à l'étage pour aller déposer les sacs dans la chambre, et constatai étonnée qu'Edward paraissait être rentré, sa veste était posée sur le petit fauteuil, son portable sur la commode.

Je haussai les épaules avant de me délester de mes paquets, j'étais soulagé qu'il se soit décidé à rentrer à la maison même si cela n'aurait plus dû me surprendre, après tout ne finissait-il pas par toujours revenir à moi ?

Après avoir rangé dans la penderie les nouveaux vêtements venant enrichir encore un peu plus ma collection déjà bien pourvue, je me décidais à descendre au rez de chaussée vers les salons, la maison semblait anormalement vide et silencieuse. Ne trouvant personne dans les salons, je me dirigeai alors vers la salle à manger, ouvrant la porte je restai un moment ébahie par le spectacle qui se dressait devant mes yeux. La pièce était seulement éclairée par des chandeliers sur lesquels étaient posés des bougies, des fleurs de lys, mes préférées, étaient disposées en bouquet dans des vases, le long de la table, des mets à l'arôme délicieux trônaient, le tout complété par des couverts en argent placés l'un en face de l'autre.

Edward était adossé au chambranle de la fenêtre, un verre à la main, l'air penseur, je ne pus prononcer un mot, j'aimais le regarder, j'aurais pu faire ça des heures durant, juste le regarder comme ça, alors qu'il paraissait être dans une position de faiblesse, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore rebâtit ce mur entre nous qui m'effrayait tant.

"Où étais-tu ?" Me demanda-t-il tout en se retournant.

Ainsi il avait eu conscience de ma présence dès le début, je me sentis frisonner sous son regard vert qui semblait étinceler dans la semi-obscurité ambiante.

"Alice est rentrée de Milan, elle est passée me voir pour me proposer d'aller essayer les vêtements de sa nouvelle collection qu'elle avait réservé pour moi."

"Tu as passé la journée avec elle ?"

"Oui" Répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce tout cela ?" Demandai-je en faisant en mouvement pour lui montrer la table de la vaste pièce.

Il déposa son verre, avant de s'approcher de moi pour me saisir doucement par les épaules, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

"Je...Je voulais me faire pardonner, alors j'ai demandé à Jane de m'aider à te préparer un repas digne de ce nom, et puis je sais que les Lys sont tes fleurs préférées donc..."

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer, tandis que les larmes menaçaient de me submerger, quand il était comme à cet instant, j'avais le sentiment de retrouver l'homme qui m'avait aimé jadis, mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Souvent après s'être montré violent à mon égard il m'emmenait au restaurant, à l'opéra, m'achetait les bijoux les plus couteux, comme si toutes ses attentions pourraient m'empêcher de m'en aller, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le quitte. Pendant quelques jours alors, il redevenait tendre, prévenant, attentionné, puis tout à coup tout s'arrêtait, sa distance reprenait le dessus.

N'avait-il pas encore compris que seul son amour comptait à mes yeux ? Que je me contrefichais des fleurs de lys, des mets savoureux, des chandeliers, des bijoux, des restaurants, de l'opéra, que j'aurais échangé tout cela sans hésiter pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau, pour toujours, comme il me regardait à ce moment précis.

"Merci, c'est...C'est parfait."

Il me sourit, et je sentis mes jambes trembler alors que mon coeur se lançait dans une course effrénée, on aurait dit que j'avais vingt et un an à nouveau, et qu'il était mon beau prince charmant.

"Embrasse moi, Edward, embrasse moi, je t'en prie." J'aurais aimé que le tremblement de ma voix et la supplique qui en émanait ne transparaisse avec pas autant de désespoir, mais je voulais prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir tant que je le pouvais et tant qu'il voulait bien me le donner.

Il se pencha pour aller à ma rencontre et je crus défaillir lorsque ses lèvres douces et soyeuses se joignirent aux miennes, il m'embrassa avec tendresse, me tenant avec délicatesse comme s'il redoutait de me blesser. Je me plaquai contre lui éperdue, provocant un gémissement de sa part lorsque mon corps se pressa tout contre son imposante virilité, il mit fin au baiser en me soulevant dans ses bras pour m'amener jusqu'à notre chambre à l'étage.

Mes bras accrochés autour de son cou, je respirai l'odeur de sa peau, savourant le bonheur d'être tout contre lui, tout près de lui, sentir la chaleur de sa peau au travers de sa chemise, entendre sa respiration haletante.

J'atterris doucement sur le lit, il était placé au dessus de moi, grand, imposant, beau, parfaite représentation d'un dieu dans toute sa splendeur, et c'est moi, _moi _qu'il regardait avec des yeux pleins d'une convoitise qui me transfigurait de plaisir. J'étais celle qu'il avait choisi parmi toutes les autres, la seule à avoir survécu au cap fatidique de la première nuit, celle qui s'endormait avec lui presque tous les soirs, et personne ne pourrait jamais m'enlever ça.

Je défis les boutons de sa chemise les mains tremblantes, je me sentais toute chose à chaque fois que je le retrouvais, j'avais tellement peur qu'il m'échappe à tout moment qu'à chaque fois je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes.

"Chut..." Dit-il en essuyant la larme qui perlait sur ma joue. " Tout ira bien maintenant, ma Bella, ne pleure pas."

Je le croyais à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il dise vrai cette fois-ci, mais mes espoirs finissaient toujours par être réduit à néant.

"Aime moi Edward, aime moi." L'implorai-je d'une voix tremblante tout en caressant ses épaules nus.

Il me débarrassa de ma robe avant de parsemer mon visage de baiser.

"Laisse moi sentir ta peau tout contre la mienne" Ordonnai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras musclés avant de me faire tourner et je me retrouvai au dessus de lui, je voyais ses yeux pétiller dans l'obscurité, je m'allongeais sur lui en soupirant de bien être, ses bras vinrent encercler mon corps.

"Tu es tellement légère bella, si fragile, je te sens à peine."

Je caressai la mèche cuivré de ses cheveux, soyeuse entre mes doigts et me mis à embrasser son visage avant que mes lèvres ne viennent se poser sur les siennes, je m'étais remise à pleurer sans réellement m'en rendre compte. J'étais juste tellement heureuse que le temps me paraissait avoir suspendu son cours, et ce n'était pas un sentiment que j'éprouvais souvent, je m'étais résolu à être de ceux qui n'avaient pas le droit à leur part de bonheur.

"Je suis là" Me dit-il d'une voix douce. "Je suis là".

Je m'endormis ainsi, allongée au dessus de lui, ses bras enserrant mon corps, sa respiration régulière tout contre la mienne.

**O_O**

Je me retrouvais dans un lit vide à mon réveil le lendemain, mon coeur se serra un bref instant, je devais déjà me réjouir qu'il m'est offert une si belle nuit. Je m'étirai comme un chat, un sourire de satisfaction pendu aux lèvres avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque je descendis aux rez de chaussée, je trouvai Rosalie installée dans le petit salon.

"Salut, Aro m'a laissé entrer." Dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire forcé.

La tension dû à notre conversation datant de plusieurs jours déjà étaient encore palpables, je lui en voulais un peu, mais connaissant Rosalie, je savais parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas, je n'arrivais jamais à lui faire la tête pendant bien longtemps.

"Salut" Répondis-je simplement en allant m'assoir sur le fauteuil se trouvant à l'opposé.

"Écoute" Reprit-elle après un petit moment. "Je suis désolée si je t'ai brusquée ou blessée la dernière fois, ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais. Je t'aime Bella et tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de me faire du soucis, parce que c'est aussi à ça que servent les amis."

Je lui souris, je me sentais d'humeur nettement moins irritable que lors de notre dernière rencontre, et je savais que la nuit dernière n'y était pas étrangère.

"C'est bon, Rose, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assures que tout va bien."

"Oui, je vois ça, tu as l'air... Tu as l'air d'aller plus que bien."

"Edward s'est montré particulièrement attentionné cette nuit." Lui dis-je d'une voix rêveuse. "Et je pense que j'en avais vraiment besoin...J'aimerais qu'il puisse être toujours comme ça, que tout puisse être toujours comme ça..."

Comme elle fronçait les sourcils je choisis de détourner le sujet de la conversation pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle confrontation.

"Alors que s'est-il passé avec Emmett finalement ?"

Ma technique parut fonctionner puisque son visage s'éclaira immédiatement.

"Ah! Tu sais qu'il a prit le premier avion pour venir me rejoindre et qu'il a quitté Paris en plantant le shooting par la même occasion ?" Dit-elle en souriant.

A vrai dire je m'étais douté qu'il ferait quelque chose de la sorte, n'avais-je pas dit que la démesure était le maitre mot dans leur couple ?

"Donc j'imagine que c'est bon, tout a été mis au clair, vous allez à nouveau pouvoir roucouler." Enfin du moins jusqu'à la prochaine tempête pensai-je avec amusement.

"Eh oui, elle peut aller essayer d'en piquer un autre la Victoria, parce que celui-ci il est à moi, je l'ai et je le garde. Il doit repartir sur Paris d'ici la fin de la semaine, donc je compte bien en profiter tant que je l'ai sous la main."

J'éclatai de rire devant son haussement de sourcil suggestif.

"Je suis contente pour vous deux Rose, tu mérites d'être heureuse."

"Tu le mérite aussi Bella, tu le mérite réellement...Ne t'empêches pas d'être heureuse je t'en supplie."

Je la regardai, et je vis dans son regard défiler des sentiments que je n'y avais jamais vu, de la peur, du désespoir et tout cela était pour moi, je me devais de la rassurer car elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, et ne le pourrait certainement jamais.

"Rose, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ok ? Je suis bien avec Edward, je l'aime et il m'aime, et jamais il ne me ferait de mal intentionnellement, il...Il a juste parfois, à certains moments du mal à maitriser sa colère, c'est tout."

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de me répondre.

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider, tellement Bella, mais... Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, il t'as complètement en son pouvoir! Ces moments de manque de maitrise de sa colère dont tu parles, ne sont pas aussi inoffensifs que tu le décris, il lui est quand même arrivé de s'en prendre physiquement à toi!"

Je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, tenter de lui parler ou de lui expliquer ne servait à rien, Edward n'était pas le monstre dont elle s'était fait une image précise mais erronée, il lui était certes arrivé de se montrer violent à mon égard, mais il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, je me devais de l'aider à surmonter ses démons, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner alors qu'il avait autant besoin de moi, je m'y étais engagé "pour le meilleur et pour le pire".

"Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tout ça Rose, c'était une erreur."

"OH! Bella, je t'en prie tu ne m'as parlé de rien du tout, il a fallu qu'un jour je remarque un bleu que ton fond de teint n'avait pas assez bien camouflé et que je te cuisine durant des heures pour que je comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis ton amie tu aurais dû m'en parler."

Je soupirai avant de détourner la tête.

"Ce n'était pas la peine de venir si tu avais pour intention de me faire la morale, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de voir ton regard criant de réprobation devant ma faiblesse que tu es incapable de comprendre Rose. Si tu es réellement mon amie comme tu le prétends, je te prierais de plus parler de ça. "

"Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?" Me demanda-t-elle, en se levant pour venir vers moi. "Mais bon sang ne comprends-tu pas que je ne suis pas contre toi ? Je...J'ai essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne vas pas bien, enfin je veux dire tu es peut être heureuse aujourd'hui parce que Monsieur a daigné te montrer un peu de sympathie mais que se passera-t-il demain ou après demain, lorsqu'il se mettra de nouveau en colère ? Un jour Bella, il perdra tout contrôle et toi tu y perdras la vie, cesse de le défendre et commence à toi même te défendre."

"Rose..." Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

"Non, Bella, non! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même lorsque je te rabrouais, c'est un peu à mon tour de te rendre l'appareil aujourd'hui. Sache juste que si tu as besoin de respirer un peu loin de cette maison, la mienne t'es grande ouverte, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, n'importe quand.''

Elle se retourna pour déposer des clés sur le guéridon.

"Au cas où je ne serais pas là."

Puis elle revint vers moi et me dis tout en me baisant le front.

"Je t'aime Bella, je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi."

Je la regardai partir, le coeur lourd, après tout pourquoi lui en vouloir elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour moi, comme je m'étais inquiété tant de fois pour elle, et peut être n'avait-elle pas tort après tout ? Non, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à imaginer Edward me faire du mal au point de mettre réellement ma vie en danger...

La journée que je passai à la maison à ne rien faire, me rappela l'envie que j'avais de reprendre mes études de journalisme, je ne savais pas s'il était très astucieux de vouloir en reparler à Edward ce soir, mais peut être serait-il encore dans de bonne disposition contrit d'avoir lever la main sur moi. Et puis de toute façon ma décision était prise et je n'avais en aucune manière besoin de son consentement, les journées me semblaient beaucoup trop longues et ennuyeuses, j'étais quelqu'un d'énergique et d'actif, me contenter de dépenser l'argent de mon mari était loin de me satisfaire.

Notre dispute de la veille me revint en mémoire alors que je me trouvais sous la douche, et je crus suffoquer sous le poids de la douleur qui m'étreignit _Tu n'as pas pu me donner la seule chose que je te demandais!_ Comment avait-il pu me dire une chose pareille, alors qu'il savait à quel point être incapable de pouvoir lui donner l'enfant qu'il désirait avec tant d'ardeur m'avait anéantit. Était-ce à partir de là que sa subite transformation avait eue lieu, je ne saurais le dire, mais je comprenais que ma stérilité ne devait pas y être étrangère.

Pouvait-il exister pire souffrance au monde pour une femme que de ne pouvoir concevoir d'enfant, savoir que l'on ne peut donner la vie, sentir un être grandir en soi en sachant qu'il est la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang.

Il avait eu pour but de me faire du mal en prononçant ses paroles, il savait que ça me blesserait et que j'en souffrirais, je ressentis le même élan de colère que celui qui m'avait habité la veille. Comment avais-je pu tomber à nouveau dans ses bras après cela ? N'avais-je donc aucun respect pour moi même, il m'avait blessé moralement et physiquement et je m'étais contenté de lui ouvrir des bras accueillants lorsqu'il était venu me présenter des excuses que j'avais déjà entendu et ré-entendu.

Comment pourrait-il un jour prendre conscience du mal qu'il me faisait et qu'il se faisait à lui même si à chaque fois qu'il revenait vers moi arborant un air contrit et désolé, je tombais à ses pieds m'offrant à lui, faisant tout pour lui plaire, oubliant tout instantanément, pour me perdre dans l'océan vert de ses yeux, dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Je n'avais jamais pensé jusque là que d'une façon ou d'une autre, involontairement ou pas je cautionnais ses actes, sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'il pensait désormais avoir tous les droits sur moi.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais je ne me retournai pas, mon coeur battait la chamade, sans que je ne sache si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, la porte de la douche en verre fut ensuite la suivante à être ouverte avant que je ne sente des bras chauds venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

"Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller avant de partir ce matin, tu avais l'air si paisible allongée sur notre lit."

Je frissonnai au son de sa voix de velours tout près de mon oreille.

Il avança la main pour augmenter la pression du jet d'eau puis se rapprochant de moi me plaqua tout contre son corps nu, la puissance de son désir que je pouvais sentir tout contre mes fesses fit monter crescendo ma propre excitation. Il plaça ses mains sur mes seins qu'il se mit à caresser et malaxer doucement, me torturant de plaisir, coller l'un à l'autre nous ondulions en un rythme lascif ponctué de halètements et de gémissements.

Il me retourna brutalement et prit possession de mes lèvres en une urgence qui n'avait d'égale que la mienne, l'eau qui continuait de dégouliner en un flot ininterrompu venait se mélanger à notre baiser, caressait nos corps enlacés. Mettant fin à notre baiser, il me souleva pour me plaquer contre la vitre en verre de la douche, puis s'arrêtant un instant il se contenta de me regarder avec la troublante intensité de ses yeux verts.

"Bella, ma Bella, tu es si belle." Dit-il soudainement, d'une voix enrouée.

Ses lèvres revinrent cueillir les miennes en un baiser passionné, auquel je m'abandonnai, ravagée par le désir et le bonheur. _Tu n'as pas pu me donner la seule chose que je te demandais!_ Cette phrase retentit alors tout à coup dans mon esprit, et mon corps une minute plus tôt en feu me parut soudainement glacé, j'étais en train de commettre exactement les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant.

Il dût remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il s'arrêta tout à coup.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" Me demanda-t-il l'air réellement inquiet.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Edward, laisse moi, je t'en prie." Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. J'avais envie de pleurer et je n'en connaissais même pas la raison.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?"

Je détournai la tête pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger.

"Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi, pas alors que la situation est telle que nous la connaissons Edward." J'inspirai avant de continuer. " Nous devons parler, et nous aurions dû le faire depuis bien longtemps..."

* * *

**O_O**

* * *

Alors alors ? Dites moi tout, l'attente en aura-t-elle valu la chandelle_ ?_ Qu'avez pensé de ce chapitre, des personnages, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Edward ?

Je sais qu'Edward est loin de faire l'unanimité, mais bon j'espère que quand vous en aurez appris plus sur lui, ça changera un peu, bien que son comportement violent vis-à-vis de Bella soit bien sûr tout à fait inacceptable! Bien sûr vous vous doutez qu'il ne va rester tout miel tout sucre bien longtemps hein ?

_**J'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience ^.^**_

Bisous et bonnes vacances à celles (et ceux ?) qui les ont :D

_Deeptemptation :)_

_**Ps** : Pour les personnes qui suivent le Manoir Cullen, je tiens à dire que la suite est en cours d'écriture, mais pour le moment je me concentre un peu plus sur Guéris moi, qui a accumulé un grand retard, voilà! merci!bisous  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Hello les gens :)

Bon je sais que je me suis pas trop tenue à ce que j'avais dit, puisque je n'ai pas posté de façon plus régulière, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet comme je l'aurais souhaité, et je sais que c'est le cas de pas mal d'entre vous, enfin c'est ce que j'aime à me dire au vu de la baisse spectaculaire de reviews pour le chapitre 2, merci aux reviewers j'ai atteint la centaines de reviews en deux chapitres ce qui est vraiment extra. Par contre je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes comme je l'avais promis mais je remercie _xoxo, mailys, lilou, mylne, ocania, jane15, marion, shaly, siriushoshi, audrey22_!

* * *

_**•● Guéris moi  
**_

_**-Bonne lecture**_-

* * *

Je perçus l'imperceptible contraction de sa mâchoire, tandis qu'il se raidissait tout contre moi, sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Avais-je fauté en me confrontant à lui de manière aussi directe ? Peut être que oui, et il choisirait certainement de se réfugier derrière ce mur fait de mutisme et de cet inexplicable froideur dont il était si souvent le propriétaire. Mais en cet instant, je me sentais assez forte pour l'en empêcher, pour nous sauver de la noyade de l'inextricable tourbillon vers lequel il nous enfonçait inéluctablement, jour après jour.

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi, fuyant mon regard, avant de finalement rompre le silence.

"De quoi devons nous parler ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Ainsi il avait décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche, une tâche qu'il savait pourtant si difficile pour moi, si douloureuse, si effrayante…

Je l'observai un moment, choisissant de lui répondre en employant l'arme qui l'avait si souvent utilisé contre moi, le silence. Il s'avança vers moi, et se pencha à mon côté, l'eau qui coulait encore abondamment quelques instants plutôt s'arrêta brusquement. Puis toujours sans émettre le moindre son, il sortit de la douche avant revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une serviette autour des reins, et une autre à la main.

"Tu parais frigorifié." Dit-il d'une voix douce, tout en m'emmitouflant dans le doux tissu fait de coton.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle sur ma peau, ses yeux dans les miens, mon coeur se débattant comme pour s'extraire de ma poitrine, et à cet instant je n'eus plus peur de lui, il était mien. Pourquoi briser une telle minute de parfaite communion ? Repousser l'instant fatidique me traversa l'esprit, profiter de lui les quelques jours pendant lesquels il se montrerait doux et prévenant, quel pouvait bien être le mal à désirer cela avec ardeur ?

Par quel tour de force je réussis à détourner le regard et à sortir de la douche ? Je ne saurais le dire, pourtant c'est ce que je fis, et cela sans même me retourner pour lui lancer un regard. Edward m'avait eu en son pouvoir à l'instant même où nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, et c'était toujours le cas à présent. Il était doté de cet espèce de charisme et de magnétisme qui lui valait la fascination de toute personne croisant son chemin, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir vous manipulez habilement pour atteindre son objectif quel qui soit, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Je n'avais pas la prétention de croire que je pourrais un jour me soustraire à son emprise mais je pouvais toujours essayer, pas à pas, au travers d'actes qui pourraient sembler insignifiants, mais qui seraient énormes à mes yeux, comme celui-ci.

Je saisis un peignoir en passant avant de me diriger vers notre chambre, je ne me posais même pas la question parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il viendrait me rejoindre, Edward détestait tout simplement ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

J'avais enfilé mon peignoir et j'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux à l'aide de ma serviette, lorsque je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus douloureusement bien malgré moi, m'empêchant de terminer correctement l'accomplissement de ma présente tâche. Une douce appréhension s'insinua lentement en moi, tandis que je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le lit les jambes engourdis. La vérité étant que je n'était pas certaine que mon mari puisse réussir à garder son calme, et j'avais peur de ce que cela pourrait entrainer. Edward supportait très difficilement d'être contredit.

"Edward" Dis-je en inspirant pour tenter de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix. "Cela fait trop longtemps que cette situation perdure, et je ne suis plus sûr d'être capable de pouvoir le supporter."

Je levai timidement la tête, il était adossé à la porte reliant la chambre à la salle de bain, loin de moi, ses cheveux si souvent désordonnés avaient été plaqués par l'eau de notre récente douche, ses bras musclés croisés sur un torse imberbe, pâle et bombé, sa serviette laissant deviner la ceinture d'un V abdominal parfaitement dessiné. Il était pour le moins intimidant, et le fait qu'il reste juste là à se contenter de simplement me regarder de ses yeux verts plus sombres sous le faible éclairage, le visage impénétrable, n'était pas pour arranger la situation.

"Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que l'ont ne se dit pas, et qui sont en train de nous bouffer de l'intérieur." Poursuivis-je courageusement.

Seul le silence me répondit, encore une fois. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains pour continuer ce qui avait été censé être un dialogue et qui prenait l'allure d'un monologue.

"Et puisque nous n'arrivons pas à communiquer, je crois qu'un conseiller conjugale serait le seul moyen de ramener une forme de dia..."

"Non!" M'interrompit-il brutalement d'une voix tranchante. "Il est hors de question d'exposer notre vie intime devant un soi-disant_ conseiller_ que l'on ne connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. C'est privée Bella, _strictement_ privée et ça le restera!"

Pourquoi m'étais-je bercé d'illusions en pensant qu'il serait possible d'avoir une conversation constructive au sujet de notre couple avec Edward, la vérité était que cet homme ne faisait jamais le moindre compromis, parce qu'il avait simplement à attendre que je courbe l'échine.

"Dans ce cas que devons-nous faire ? Je t'écoute propose une solution toi qui a toujours réponse à tout!" Lançai-je avec une verve dont je faisais rarement preuve avec lui.

Je vis l'expression de son visage se modifier alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi.

"Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tandis que sa main venait se loger sur ma joue.

Je le regardai troublée autant par son contact que par ce subite changement de comportement.

"Ce n'est pas la question Edward nous devons..."

"Réponds simplement bella..." Me coupa-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas" Répondis-je le coeur battant d'appréhension. "Je ne sais plus...Tu as tellement changé, tout a tellement changé entre nous que j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui n'est pas heureux."

"Bella..." Commença-t-il, avant que ça ne soit à mon tour de l'interrompre.

"Non, je t'en prie laisse moi continuer maintenant, alors que j'en ai enfin trouvé un peu de courage." Je tâchai d'inspirer calmement avant de reprendre. "Nous sommes devenus deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et je...J'ai parfois...non, j'ai peur de toi la majorité du temps. Peur de ce coté lunatique qui autrefois faisait ton charme, de ta froideur, de ton indifférence, de...de ta brutalité..."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute." Repris-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils. "Mais je pense au plus profond de moi, que nous devrions réellement songer à voir quelqu'un, ensemble ou individuellement..." Ajoutai-je avec précaution.

Il retira sa main de ma joue avant de vivement s'éloigner de moi, comme si le simple fait de respirer le même air que le mien lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

"Es-tu...Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais aller consulter ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle l'ébahissement se disputait à la colère.

Il était en train de se mettre en colère, je devais essayer de l'apaiser avant que ça ne dégénère.

"Nous pourrions y aller ensemble comme je te l'ai proposé au début, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre couple."

"Arrête tes foutaises!" Dit-il en donnant un coup de poing contre la porte. Je sursautai et me reculai instinctivement m'enfonçant un peu plus vers le fond du lit. "C'était ça ton plan depuis le début hein ? Prétendre que nous avions besoin d'un conseiller conjugal alors que tu voulais m'emmener chez un foutu psy!''

"Edward, ce n'est pas..."

"ALORS QUOI ?" Cria-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit d'un pas furieux et menaçant. "TU ME CROIS FOU ?"

"Non, je t'en prie calme toi." Suppliai-je d'une voix rendue larmoyante par une peur qui avait presque déjà paralysée chacun de mes membres.

"JE TE DONNE TOUT! ABSOLUMENT TOUT POUR QUE TU SOIS HEUREUSE! POURQUOI N'ES-TU JAMAIS SATISFAITE ? POURQUOI EN VOULOIR TOUJOURS PLUS BELLA ?"

"Je...Je suis heureuse, je...Je..."

" NE ME MENS PAS!"

Ses yeux verts avaient virés au sombre, sa mâchoire était contractée, son regard fou, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, je l'avais déjà perdue. Lorsque les coups de mon mari avaient commencé à se faire de plus en plus courant, avec eux était né un instinct de survie dont je ne me croyais jusqu'alors pas pourvue.

Je me levai d'un bond dans un accès de désespoir, et courus jusqu'à une porte que je n'eus jamais le temps d'atteindre, Edward m'avait déjà empoigné et plaqué sur le lit avec une force qui me coupa le souffle.

Il ouvrit la ceinture de mon peignoir et en écarta les pans laissant son regard dériver sur mon corps nue, tremblant de peur entre ses bras. Ses lèvres prirent alors cruellement possession des miennes, les meurtrissants alors que je restai immobile, figée. Il me caressa brutalement les seins provocant un hoquet de douleur, puis se débarrassa de sa serviette.

Il écarta mes cuisses d'un geste sec et me regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il me pénétrait violemment, je détournai la tête laissant les larmes dégouliner sans bruit le long de mes joues, il prit alors mon menton entre ses doigts et tourna ma tête pour m'obliger à le regarder pendant qu'il continuait ses brutaux va-et-vient.

Il prit mon sein dans sa bouche, le mordilla, l'agaça, laissant sa main descendre de plus en plus bas pour aller trouver mon clitoris qu'il se mit à caresser avec vigueur,je tentai de lutter contre la chaleur qui était en train de naitre dans mon bas ventre, grossissant lentement, mais elle continua son chemin, gagnant toutes les autres parties de mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenter de faire taire mes gémissements et mes halètements, mais je ne pus malgré tout les retenir. Et lorsqu'il finit par jouir, je jouis avec lui.

Il se dégagea et je me levai d'un pas tremblant pour me rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain que je fermai à double tour. Je me remis à pleurer pendant que je me rinçais le visage, je me sentais tellement mal, mal d'avoir jouis, d'avoir pu éprouver du plaisir alors que mon mari me possédait de force. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça, Edward avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi, sur mon corps. Je suffoquai de honte, de peur, de terreur pendant quelques minutes sans réussir à pouvoir me calmer, mon coeur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que ça en était douloureux, l'air semblait avoir déserté mes poumons, ma tête m'élançait fortement.

Je tombai sur le sol cherchant mon souffle, mon calme, une sorte de sérénité, d'oubli, de pardon, tout et rien à la fois, simplement une chose à laquelle m'accrocher...

**O.O**

A quel moment aimer devient-il aussi douloureux, aussi difficile, aussi dévastateur ? Pourquoi le bonheur, la simplicité, l'insouciance des débuts s'en vont un jour pour ne plus jamais nous revenir. Jusqu'où peut-on aller par amour ? Qu'est-on censé supporter au nom de ce sentiment ?

Les questions n'avaient de cesse de me tourmenter, de se bousculer dans ma tête depuis cette nuit et le simple de fait de penser à Edward, de le voir ou d'évoquer ne serait-ce que son nom provoquait en moi un sentiment qui ressemblait à tout sauf de l'amour. Il avait réussi au final, j'en arrivais désormais à presque le détester. Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi n'étais-je pas parti ? Tout simplement parce que j'étais faible, ma vie avec Edward représentait cinq ans de mon existence, et pourtant j'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien eu avant lui. Il m'avait quasiment lobotomisé. Et maintenant je laissais cette peur que j'avais de l'inconnu, d'une vie sans lui me retenir prisonnière.

Je dormais désormais dans la chambre d'amis, mon mari m'avait violé et qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais déménagé dans la chambre d'amis. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait plutôt ? Parce que je pensais encore qu'il y avait de l'espoir, qu'il m'aimait, qu'il changerait, que rien n'était de sa faute. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je m'étais radicalement transformée du jour au lendemain, que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux, il y avait toujours cette petite voix au fond de moi qui était persuadé qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et que tout s'arrangerait. Et c'est parce que cette voix persistait à exister quelque part en moi que je ne pus retenir mes larmes la première nuit que je passais seule dans cette chambre, sans ses bras, sans son souffle, sans sa chaleur, sans lui.

J'avais crû que nous étions devenu des étrangers, c'est après cette nuit que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais loin de la réalité. Il n'y eut pas de cadeaux, pas d'excuses, pas d'opéra, rien. J'avais aussi de mon coté toujours tout fait pour essayer de me faire pardonner alors que je n'étais coupable de rien, allant sans cesse vers lui pleine de regrets, encore et encore, mais cette fois-ci je n'en fis rien.

Les jours passant n'arrangeaient aucunement la situation, et même si l'ombre de sa présence pesait toujours dans la maison, je ne le voyais quasiment plus et j'avais le sentiment de me retrouver un peu loin de lui, de réapprendre à découvrir celle que j'avais été avant lui, et c'est cette Isabella Swan qui avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour faire un pas vers lui. Car l'autre partie de moi, celle qu'il avait modelé selon son bon vouloir, dépérissait à petit feu, loin de lui, en manque de lui.

J'avais plus que conscience que les choses ne pourraient guère rester éternellement ainsi, mais pour le moment je ne voyais pas d'issue possible, et petit à petit le courage de m'en aller prenait forme. Plus rien ne me retenait ici, plus rien ne me retenait auprès de lui. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé, il avait rompu ce lien invisible qui me poussait à toujours revenir vers lui.

Une visite impromptue vint bouleverser mes récentes certitudes.

Alors que j'étais en train de lire dans le salon, j'eus la surprise de voir débarquer Esmée Cullen en personne, elle n'était pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais venu nous rendre visite dans notre maison depuis que nous y avions emménagés.

Je me rappellerais toujours avoir été surprise par sa beauté et la bonté qui semblait émaner d'elle la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, je n'aurais alors jamais pu imaginer que j'avais devant moi une véritable tigresse.

"Bonjour Esmée." Dis-je tout en me levant, mais sans pour autant lui accorder un sourire. Les faux semblants étaient inutiles, elle ne m'aimait pas et je le lui rendait assez bien.

"Bonjour Bella" Me répondit-elle en allant à ma rencontre dans son ensemble de lin blanc parfaitement ajusté.

Je tiquai, elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à m'appeler _Isabella_ comme pour m'agacer, alors c'était bien une première que de l'entendre utiliser mon diminutif.

J'attendis que nous fûmes assises avant de lancer les hostilités.

"C'est plutôt inhabituelle de vous voir ici. Alors que me vaut cet honneur ?"

"Je suis venue ici en tant qu'une mère inquiète pour son enfant, j'aimerai vous parler d'Edward, si vous pouvez m'accorder quelques minutes de votre temps."

Je fronçai les sourcils à la fois surprise et curieuse.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je vous écoute."

Elle entreprit de lisser un pli imaginaire sur sa veste avant de commencer.

"Voilà déjà plusieurs nuits que Edward dort à la maison, même si je me réjouis de le ré-avoir auprès de moi, ce n'est pas sa place, c'est dans cette maison, ici, auprès de vous qu'il doit être."

Je la regardai ébahie, pour un retournement de situation ça en était vraiment un. Puis tentant de reprendre contenance je toussai avant de répondre.

"Je ne savais même pas qu'il dormait chez vous."

"Oh!" Fit-elle avant de poursuivre." Écoutez Bella, je ne connais pas la nature des différents qui vous opposent l'un à l'autre, mais vous devez savoir qu'Edward en souffre énormément, et c'est un garçon qui a déjà beaucoup trop souffert par le passé. C'est mon fils, je l'aime et je souffre avec lui."

Mme Cullen avait beau avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, elle était loin de se douter de l'ampleur de nos problèmes, cependant je devais admettre que son geste était loin de me laisser insensible. Le fait de savoir qu'Edward n'était pas au mieux me réjouissait particulièrement, parce qu'au moins pour une fois je n'avais plus l'impression d'être la seule à souffrir de la situation.

Je la raccompagnai à la porte après que nous eûmes échangés les dernières courtoisies exigées par la bienséance. Je savais pertinemment que nous ne serions jamais amies, mais au moins à présent avait été établi de manière implicite un pacte de non agression.

Je soupirai en attrapant les clés de ma voiture posées sur le guéridon, j'avais besoin de sortir de cette maudite baraque, de prendre un peu l'air, de réfléchir.

Ma conduite sans but, sans destination précise me mena jusqu'à un petit pub situé de l'autre côté de la ville, en gros assez de loin de la maison, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je m'assis seule à une table, consultai le menu et commandai le plat le plus volumineux et le plus gras de la carte. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ce genre de nourriture, Edward était un militant des repas "sains et équilibrés", par conséquent les fast food et autres trucs du genre étaient bannis de notre alimentation. Résultat je gémis presque de plaisir lorsque ma bouche entra en contact avec le bout d'une frite croustillante, salée et huilée comme je n'en avais pas goûté depuis des lustres, et pour finir ce fut devant un plat vide que je m'affaissai l'estomac douloureux.

Je me décidai à quitter le pub après avoir laissé un généreux pourboire au serveur qui s'était occupé de moi et qui n'avait eu de cesse de me draguer à mon plus grand embarras et malgré l'alliance à mon doigt. Mais j'avais beau avoir une panse bien rempli cela n'avait en rien résolu mes problèmes, et même si cette petite promenade improvisée m'avait fait le plus grand bien, elle n'avait pas fait disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique ce qui m'attendait à la maison.

Je tournai la clé de contact d'une main tremblante, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne supporterais pas de le voir, et je dus inspirer pendant quelques minutes pour réussir à me calmer, de toute façon Esmée n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il dormait chez eux ? Rassérénée à cette idée je conduisis plus sereinement jusqu'à la maison et ce fut d'un pas léger qu'une fois arrivée à bon port je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte puis la refermai derrière moi avant d'allumer la lumière. Je laissai un petit cri de surprise m'échapper et fis tomber mon sac en voyant Edward assit sur mon lit.

"Désolé" Dit-il en se levant. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."

Dans ce cas là il aurait peut être été judicieux de ne pas se glisser dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, sans penser à allumer la lumière, pensai-je acide, tandis que je me penchai pour ramasser mon sac.

Mon coeur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que l'idée stupide qu'il puisse l'entendre me traversa l'esprit durant quelques secondes. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil situé le plus loin de lui, même si il avait comme inconvénient de me mettre directement dans son champs de vision et lui dans le mien, et fis mine de l'ignorer tout en me débarrassant de mes sandales à semelles compensées en des gestes maladroits.

"Bella..." Dit-il d'une voix douloureuse, presque suppliante. J'observai mes mains jointes serrées si forts l'une contre l'autre, sans réussir à lever la tête pour me confronter à son regard. J'avais peur, une peur complètement déraisonné me broyait les entrailles, peur de le regarder et de voir tout ce que j'avais ressentis pour lui balayer par un sentiment de dégoût, de haine, de mépris, de colère, peur de voir à quel point il m'avait manqué, de me noyer à nouveau dans le lac vert de ses yeux, de lui pardonner.

Je le sentis se lever et se rapprocher de moi, ensuite le mouvement fut tellement rapide que je ne pus que me retrouver face à sa conclusion sans avoir vu son action, Edward était agenouillé devant, je le regardai bouche bée pendant qu'il enveloppait mes mains de sa paume chaude.

"Guéris moi" Me supplia-t-il la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

Je levai la tête, désemparée, pleine de désarroi, et je le vis comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, je_ le vis_ réellement pour la première fois. Les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues finirent de m'achever, et le rapprochant de moi je le collai contre ma poitrine, lui caressant la tête tandis qu'il se laissait complètement aller.

Cet homme qui ne pleurait pas, ne montrait jamais de signe de faiblesse, de peur, d'angoisse, rien qui pourrait le mettre à découvert, rien qui pourrait le laisser nu de toute protection, oui cet homme pleurait aujourd'hui devant moi, serré tout contre ma poitrine. Et je pleurais avec lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****_: _**Re ^.^

Voilà un chapitre qui a été à la fois facile et difficile à écrire, facile parce que l'écriture c'est faite de manière spontané, les mots me venaient avec aisance et le plan était assez précis dans ma tête, et difficile à cause de ce qui s'y passe, parce que je vis l'histoire, je m'y attache.

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée et beaucoup de courage à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot :)

Et j'attends impatiemment vos avis sur ce chapitre!

Bisous tout le monde :D

Deeptemptation


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Coucou tout le monde :)

Bon me revoilà et ça aura pris plus que quelques jours finalement ^.^ Je vous livre donc le 4e chapitre de _Gueris moi_, le précédent a eu le droit à 58 reviews donc mille fois merci!Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai absolument tout lu! Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes, j'avoue que ma relecture à été assez distraite, j'essaierai de les corriger ultérieurement.

Comme pour l'autre fiction _le manoir cullen_, je rédige _Guéris moi_ en musique donc pour les curieux, je mettrai ma playlist à chaque début de chapitre! On se retrouve en bas! bises!

* * *

_**•● Guéris moi  
**_

_**Playlist: Holding a heart-Girl named Toby  
**_

* * *

J'étais comme frappée, écrasée par la force de mon impuissance, moi un être si minuscule et insignifiant face à l'immensité et à la complexité d'un homme, de mon homme. _"Guéris-moi"_, j'avais toujours pensé que ces mots seraient la fin de mon calvaire, de son propre calvaire, car j'imaginais naïvement que l'entendre avouer qu'il avait un problème nous soulagerait, nous permettrait de nous battre ensemble, de tenter de comprendre. J'avais tort. Je ne me sentais pas plus forte, juste terriblement seule face à tout cela, terriblement consciente de mon inutilité, de la grandeur de ma bêtise, moi qui avait tout simplement été persuadée que je serais celle qui pourrait le guérir, que j'en aurais la force. Le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules était un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter seule, j'avais surestimé ma force, et je craignais d'échouer, de le voir sombrer définitivement.

Je me serrai plus fort contre le torse de mon mari tandis que ses bras m'enserraient plus étroitement, son visage se nichant au creux mon cou. Avais-je seulement fermé les yeux cette nuit ? Je n'avais cessé de réfléchir, de revoir en boucle dans mon esprit les années qu'edward et moi avions passé tous les deux, pour tenter de mettre le doigt sur le problème. J'avais longtemps cru que j'étais le problème, qu'au fond le fait que je ne puisse concevoir d'enfant était ce qui avait amené Edward à ce comportement distant, agressif, mais je devais bien admettre à présent que ce n'était pas l'unique raison, mon mari était un homme beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, s'il voulait guérir il devait s'ouvrir à moi, me parler de ces fantômes qui hantait ses si beaux yeux verts.

"Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre et m'ouvrir à toi de façon aussi soudaine." Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, comme s'il avait conscience des questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

"Tu dois me laisser du temps" Poursuivit-il. "Laisse moi juste le temps..."

J'aimais cet homme, et depuis le jour où j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, j'avais toujours fait passer cet amour avant tout, mes amis, ma famille, mon avenir professionnel et puis avant moi tout simplement. Ce n'était pas sain, c'était dangereux, cela avoisinait même la pure et simple folie, mais plus que tout c'était moi complètement, je ne pouvais me donner si ce n'était totalement, j'étais incapable de protéger mon coeur, je le lui avais tout bonnement cédé alors qu'il gardait jalousement le sien si bien protégé. Alors oui j'étais prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il soit enfin mien entièrement.

"Je sais Edward" Lui chuchotai-je à mon tour. "Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi."

Je le sentis se raidir tout contre moi et je compris sa réaction, je connaissais l'homme fière qu'il était, se montrer si vulnérable devant moi avait été dur pour lui, il n'était pas encore prêt à me laisser m'occuper de lui, il n'était pas encore prêt à perdre sa place d'homme dominant.

"Je suis tellement désolé ... Je sais que sortant de ma bouche ces mots ne signifient probablement plus rien à tes yeux, mais j'ai besoin de les dire quand même. Je suis allé trop loin, et je n'ai...Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois..."

J'inspirai pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui me montait aux yeux à l'évocation de "l'incident" en question, dernièrement Edward avait franchi la limite en me forçant à avoir un rapport sexuel non consenti. Je pensais lui avoir pardonné mais je me rendais compte à présent que ce n'était pas réellement le cas puisque je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir à mon tour, avant de me dégager de l'étreinte de ses bras, qu'il relâcha sans essayer de me retenir.

Je mis un peu de distance entre nous puis m'allongeai les yeux fixés vers le plafond. Mon attitude le blessait je le savais, mais il m'avait blessé bien plus encore, tout d'abord en me forçant à coucher avec lui, puis en faisant tout pour rendre ce rapport consenti, il connaissait mon corps, la manière dont il avait toujours répondu au sien et en avait profité. J'étais en colère parce qu'il m'avait violé, mais aussi parce qu'il avait tout fait pour que je finisse par y prendre du plaisir et il y était parvenu, tout cela pour soulager sa conscience du poids de l'acte qu'il était en train de commettre.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça" Dis-je d'une voix dure que je ne me connaissais pas. "Ou je te quitte". Je ne lui avais jamais parlé aussi durement, aussi sèchement, c'était plutôt le genre de ton que lui utilisait. Il avait certainement besoin de douceur et de caresses alors qu'il tentait de s'ouvrir à moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas à cet instant, pas alors que des images de cette nuit me percutaient avec puissance.

Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment, mais il garda le silence. La lumière du jour filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux, une nouvelle journée commençait, et j'avais déjà le sentiment que ce n'était que dans un doux rêve qu'Edward était venu à moi la veille, qu'il s'était agenouillé, qu'il avait pleuré...

"Qu'allons nous faire maintenant?" Demandai-je. J'avais besoin de rendre tout ça réel, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, j'avais besoin d'y croire.

"Je ne suis pas prêt à aller voir un spécialiste, en tout cas pas encore." Répondit-il. " Mais je veux faire des efforts, pour nous." Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne. "Je ne sais pas comment t'aimer Bella... Tu es comme une partie de moi, alors j'ai besoin de te contrôler et de te posséder. Est-ce que c'est réellement ça l'amour ? Quelque chose d'aussi absolu, d'aussi destructeur?"

Je me tournai vers lui le coeur battant, il ne s'était jamais autant confié au sujet de ses sentiments à mon égard, et pourtant il avait les yeux levés vers le plafond, et seule sa mâchoire contractée trahissait sa tension.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour poser ma tête sur son torse, son coeur battait sourdement, je savais qu'il lui en coutait de me dire toutes ces choses qu'il gardait si précieusement. Et je compris à cet instant qu'Edward savait le pourquoi du comment de ses actions même s'il ne pouvait les contrôler, il ne voulait peut être pas en avoir conscience, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas voir de spécialiste, à quoi bon aller voir quelqu'un qui vous informe de ce que vous savez déjà ? Mais moi j'avais besoin de comprendre pour réussir à le comprendre lui.

"Je sais pas non plus comment t'aimer... De manière normale, saine..." Lui dis-je tout bas. "Et je ne sais pas non plus comment t'aider. J'ai besoin de tout connaître de toi, de te comprendre pour y arriver, et tu n'es pas prêt à me parler." Je levai la tête vers lui et vis l'expression de son visage se durcir alors que je prononçais ces mots.

"Je suis parfois sujet à de fortes crises de colère que je ne parviens pas à contrôler, c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu me psychanalyse car il n'y a rien à "comprendre". Me répondit-il d'un ton brusque avant de se lever vivement du lit pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre cachée par les rideaux. "Il n'y a pas de _Moi_ caché, pas d'enfant apeuré dont il faut panser les blessures, pas de tourments secrets ayant fait de moi le monstre que je suis. Il y a juste moi et mes putains de sautes d'humeurs, moi et cette colère que je ne maitrise pas, moi et c'est tout."

Il mentait je le sus à l'instant où ces mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas juste des sautes d'humeurs et une colère inexplicable et incontrôlable. Il y avait bel et bien un enfant apeuré dont il fallait panser les blessures, des tourments secrets... En essayant de me tenir à distance, de m'éloigner de la vérité que je recherchais, il me conduisait droit à elle.

"Très bien" Dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais ferme."Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment nous ne le ferons pas, mais tu dois apprendre à maitriser ta colère, parce que je ne veux plus en être la victime, je ne le supporterai plus." Terminai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment avant d'être ramené à la réalité par la bruyante sonnerie de mon portable. Je me penchai vers la table de chevet pour m'en saisir et décrochai.

"Bellaaaaaa" Brailla Rose à mon oreille. " Il faut absolument que tu me sauves!"

"Bonjour Rose" Soupirai-je.

"Ouais" Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre. "Tanya viens manger à la maison ce soir"

Oh non!Hurlai-je intérieurement. Tanya la soeur de Rose était une grande beauté blonde qui avait toujours été persuadée que sa splendide chevelure en plus de son regard d'un bleu étourdissant lui ouvrirait les portes d'Hollywood. Rose et elle avait beau être soeur la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun était leur beauté ravageuse, pour le reste elles étaient comme chiens et chats, moins elles passaient de temps ensemble et mieux elles se portaient.

"Rose" l'avertis-je.

"Bella, tu sais qu'elle t'adore! Ça se passe toujours mieux entre nous lorsque tu es là"

Mouais...C'était plutôt Edward que Tanya adorait...

"Je ne sais pas trop, Rose" Dis-je d'un ton hésitant. J'avais mes propres problèmes à régler avec Edward sans que je doive en plus m'occuper de ceux des autres...

"Je t'en prie! Et je te promets que je te revaudrai ça!"

"D'accord!" Cédai-je. "Mais c'est la dernière fois, tu sais que je ne la supporte pas ta tanya"

"Merci ma chérie, je t'en dois une. Bon je t'attends chez moi au environ de 19h30 d'accord ?"

"Je viendrai avec Edward, Rose." Lançai-je de but en blanc et ce sans avoir consulté ce dernier au préalable. Un silence tendu s'installa soudainement pas seulement à l'autre bout du fil mais aussi dans la chambre. L'antagonisme entre Rose et Edward ne datait pas d'hier et j'en étais la principale raison.

"Il est d'accord ?" Finit-elle par demander.

Je répondis "Oui" toujours sans le regarder. Nouveau silence.

"Bon et bien s'il est d'accord pour faire des efforts j'imagine que je dois en faire autant n'est-ce pas ? Mais Bella ne me demande pas la lune non plus, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui"

"Oui, je le sais Rose" Soufflai-je avant de raccrocher, soulagée de ne pas l'entendre faire une scène.

Cependant mon soulagement fut de courte de durée car le plus gros restait encore à faire, convaincre Edward de bien vouloir m'accompagner chez celle qu'il m'avait interdit de voir quelques mois auparavant. Pourtant j'étais incapable de rompre le silence, vivre avec edward était comme marcher constamment sur des charbons ardents.

"Nous allons donc voir Rose ?" Finit-il par demander en se retournant pour me faire face.

"Oui, nous devons aller diner chez elle au alentour de 19h30, Tanya est là" Répondis-je doucement, étonnée que ce soit lui qui face le premier pas.

"Très bien. J'ai quelques affaires à régler au bureau, je vais prendre une douche et je file, demande à Jane de remettre tes affaires dans notre chambre."

Je relevai vivement la tête, nos regards s'accrochèrent un moment, ses yeux braqués sur moi semblaient me défier d'opposer un refus.

"Je le ferai" dis-je en détournant le regard. "Mais n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté notre chambre."

La porte se referma lentement derrière lui. Je jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire dans cette chambre qui avait été un refuge pour moi au plus bas de notre relation. Est-ce que je la quittais sans regret ? Pas si sûr.

O_O

Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure souhaitée par Rose, Edward était du genre ponctuelle. Je le sentais détendu, il m'ouvrit la portière, me laissant le temps de me saisir de la bouteille de vin que nous avions acheté en cours de route, avant de la refermer et de doucement me prendre la main. Mon coeur fit un petit bond dans ma poitrine. Mais mon angoisse était toujours présente, les confrontations entre Rosalie et Edward ne s'étaient jamais bien déroulées, j'avais toujours pensé qu'ils avaient tous deux un caractère bien trop explosif pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre.

Ce fut Tanya qui ouvrit la porte pour mon plus grand malheur, elle avait fait simple comparé à ce à quoi elle nous avait habitué, avec sa longue robe jaune vif au décolleté plongeant, son rouge à lèvre couleur sang, ses talons de quinze centimètres.

"Hellooooooooooo" Piailla t-elle joyeusement. "Oh! Comment je suis trop contente de vous revoir! Mais entrez entrez que je vous fasse la bise, vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux c'est dément".

Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce ne fut pas un dîner intimiste entre Rosalie, Edward, Tanya et moi. Tanya nous avait présenté sa nouvelle conquête un certain Mike Newton, un soi disant agent de stars qui devait lui permettre d'exploser à hollywood et Rose avait quant à elle invité des amis de l'université avec qui j'avais complètement perdu contact. Cette soirée fut donc l'occasion pour moi de retrouver une vieille bande de copains Angela, Eric, Jacob.

L'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse, Edward et Rose avait même réussi à échanger quelques mots sans se lancer de regards mauvais, Tanya était moins ennuyante qu'à son habitude, en résumé cette soirée était bien partie pour être une réelle réussite, jusqu'au moment où nous passâmes à table. Tout d'abord Tanya s'arrangea pour se retrouver à côté d'Edward, je finis donc assise entre Jacob et Eric, et ensuite j'eus l'impression de vivre le reste du dîner comme un cauchemard, elle passait son temps à flirter avec Edward devant mes yeux et ceux de Mike sans aucune gêne. Je me sentais bouillir alors qu'elle lui racontait des âneries et que lui éclatait de rire, quand elle se penchait vers lui pour qu'il est une vue directe sur ses seins qui débordaient de toutes parts, et que lui ne reculait pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur eux, la nourriture me semblait fade, les conversations autour une musique de fond. Edward savait parfaitement que je le regardais, j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait le sentir, donc à quel jeu jouait-il ?

Tanya le draguait ouvertement à chacune de nos rencontres et il l'avait toujours fermement recadré même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer la fois suivante, c'était dans son sang, elle aimait plaire, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas aujourd'hui ?

Je le fixai les poings serrés sur mes cuisses, il riait avec Tanya et ses yeux verts pétillaient, Edward était beau, pas seulement d'une beauté qui faisait que les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, mais d'une beauté qu'il les troublait, les charmait, les envoutait, les poussait à vouloir que cet homme magnifique soit à elles. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque le sentiment d'insécurité qui m'habitait quand il s'agissait de lui, je ne doutais plus à présent d'être une belle jeune femme qui ne laissait pas les hommes insensibles, mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer mes angoisses, il y avait mieux, il y avait toujours mieux.

"Eh, Bella. Bella ?"

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai violemment.

La voix qui m'avait appelé et que j'avais aussi relayé en musique de fond était celle de Jacob.

"Désolé" Dit-il en souriant avant d'enlever sa main. " Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer."

"C'est moi qui suis désolée" lui répondis-je avant de lui sourire à mon tour."Je...Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête."

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil de l'autre coté de la table avant de sourire l'air entendu, il avait compris.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle tu sais" Me chuchota-t-il.

Je me contentai d'esquisser un sourire l'air gêné avant de reporter toute mon attention sur mon assiette, je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il était presque un étranger pour moi à présent, nous avions tous formé une joyeuse bande d'inséparable à la fac, mais cette époque me semblait bien trop lointaine et révolue pour que j'ai envie de me confier à lui. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps. J'avais changé.

"Écoute, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, c'est juste que je t'ai vu mal toute la soirée...Donc voilà, enfin bref!"

Je me sentis immédiatement mal de mon comportement, il voulait juste se montrer gentil et je me comportais en véritable reine de glace, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne me confier qu'à Rose et avec cela était naturellement venue une méfiance à l'égard des autres.

"Désolée, c'est juste...Pfff j'imagine que je suis tout simplement devenue asociale voilà tout. C'était gentil à toi, je vais déjà mieux."

Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage, j'avais oublié quelle personne joyeuse il était et à quel point c'était facile d'être en sa compagnie et de tout simplement être joyeux aussi. Et puis il était beau aussi, pas d'une beauté inaccessible comme celle d'Edward, mais ténébreuse ce que renforçait son teint mat et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. J'avais eu le béguin pour lui à l'époque et nous avions pas mal flirté, je rougis à ce souvenir.

"Alors qu'es-tu devenu tout ce temps ?"Demandai-je abruptement. J'eus tout le reste de la soirée pour le découvrir, et je ne jetais plus un seul regard de l'autre côté.

Le trajet de retour se déroula dans un silence tendu et pesant, Jacob et moi avions échangé nos numéros de portables et nous étions promis de rester en contact, Tanya quant à elle n'avait cessé de battre des cils en nous demandant quand est-ce qu'elle nous reverrait, elle s'adressait bien evidemment à Edward. Bien fait pour lui, il avait voulu s'amuser un peu, il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour la gérer maintenant.

Arrivés dans notre chambre nous n'avions toujours pas échangé le moindre mot quand il claqua la porte avant d'y donner un puissant coup de poing. Effrayée j'eus un sursaut de recul, une seule pensée me taraudait _ça recommence, il va me frapper._

Il était dos à moi, la tête appuyée contre la porte, je l'entendis inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

"Tu as passé une _très_ bonne soirée n'est-ce pas Bella ?" Dit-il d'une voix hachée par l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je ne voulais plus avoir peur, je détestais cette peur incontrôlable qui s'emparait de moi quand il était comme ça, je lui avais dit que je ne supporterai plus qu'il me frappe et c'était vrai, mais en cet instant j'étais morte de trouille.

"Quel est le problème Edward, dis-le moi clairement ?" Je ne sais pas moi même par quel miracle ma voix ne sortit pas comme le couinement d'un animal apeuré.

"Mon problème bella ?" Me répondit-il en se retournant pour me faire face. "Mon putain de problème c'est que tu as passé la soirée à aguicher ton ex, ce mollasson de Jacob Black le voilà mon problème!"

Je hoquetai sous le coup d'une surprise qui laissa bien vite sa place à de la colère. _Moi_, j'avais _aguichée _Jacob ? Et puis quoi encore? Edward était maître dans l'art de manipuler les gens, de renverser la situation à son avantage mais je n'étais pas prête à le laisser gagner, pas cette fois, pas sur ce terrain là. J'en oubliai même la peur qu'il m'inspirait encore quelques minutes plutôt.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai passé le début du dîner à me morfondre parce que tu flirtais sans retenue avec Tanya et ce devant mes yeux, tu riais avec elle comme je ne t'ai pas vue le faire depuis des mois, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin. J'étais mal et Jacob qui n'est pas réellement mon ex, à voulu me changer les idées c'est tout."

Je le vis se détendre mais je n'en avais pas fini.

"Et que toi tu oses me dire ça, c'est complètement injuste. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle Edward, toujours! Oui il m'est arrivé de regarder d'autres hommes parce que je ne suis pas aveugle, mais jamais plus, jamais! _Tu_ es celui qui est régulièrement allé voir ailleurs!"

Il ne tenta même pas de nier ou de se défendre et je sentis quelque exploser en moi, c'était plus que de la colère, plus que de la tristesse, les deux mélangés peut être.

"Je ne flirtais pas avec Tanya, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est juste que...J'étais bien, je me sentais bien, ça a été elle mais si c'était Mike ou même Rosalie je n'aurais pas agi différemment. Je me sentais heureux pour nous c'est tout."

Cela aurait dû me soulager, me rendre heureuse aussi, mais ce n'était pas le cas, mon esprit n'était plus ici et maintenant, il se trouvait il y a quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois et quelques années aussi, avec ces femmes avec lesquelles Edward m'avait été infidèle. Oui il n'avait pas sciemment flirté avec Tanya aujourd'hui, mais avec combien de "Tanya" avait-il flirté dieu sait où avant de les mettre dans son lit ? Comment avais-je pu lui passer tout ça ?

"Tu n'aurais pas dû donner un coup de poing sur la porte" Dis-je pour tenter de me détourner des pensées dérangeantes qui m'assaillaient.

"Je sais". Répondit-il en me regardant d'un air impassible.

Dans une brusque impulsion je me précipitai sur lui pour le repousser contre la porte, et profitant de l'effet de surprise je m'accrochai à son cou pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la mienne et je me collai contre lui gémissant de contentement. J'ôtai mes mains de son cou pour lui enlever sa veste et je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise lorsque ses grandes mains recouvrirent les miennes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je levai la tête et croisai son regard vert, je ne savais pas moi même ce que je faisais, cela découlait de l'animalité pure, j'avais besoin de marquer mon territoire d'une certaine façon.

"Je veux récupérer ce qui est à moi Edward".

Il fronça les sourcils avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne transforme son visage.

"Bella je..."

"Non" L'interrompit-je. Ma main se posa sur son sexe que je me mis à caresser doucement au travers de son pantalon, je le sentis durcir sous mes doigts tandis que ces hanches venaient à ma rencontre pour m'encourager.

"Bella arrête" Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, les yeux clos. Edward détestait perdre le contrôle quelle que soit la situation, il avait toujours besoin d'être celui qui dirige, qui amène les autres à une perte de contrôle et pas le contraire.

Je me hissai sur la pointe de mes talons pour aller à sa rencontre, ma bouche trouva la sienne, et je le taquinai avec ma langue tout en continuant à le caresser, j'étais à présent totalement excitée, prête à le recevoir en moi dans l'instant.

"Edward" Dis-je interrompant ainsi notre baiser."Baise moi ici et maintenant."

Il se détacha brusquement de mon étreinte et me repoussa.

"Non! Il faut qu'on parle, tu n'es pas toi même là."

Le désir, la colère, la frustration bouillonnaient en moi.

"QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS?" Hurlai-je. "QU'EST CE QUE TU SAIS DE QUI JE SUIS OU PAS ? PEUT ÊTRE QUE JE SUIS RÉELLEMENT MOI LA ET QUE LA BELLA DOUCE ET SOUMISE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS CONNU N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE FAÇADE!"

Je respirai un grand coup pour calmer ma colère, je ne sais pas d'où elle venait mais elle était tapie quelque part depuis un moment menaçant d'exploser.

Je me débarrassai de mes talons avant de revenir vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas dit un mot, toute cette scène me paraissait complètement surréaliste. Et si je rêvais je pouvais me permettre toutes les audaces non ?

"Baise moi, ici et maintenant Edward, sur ce sol."

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, son visage était dénué d'expression, de sentiment, ma colère reprit le dessus, c'est comme si après l'avoir retenu pendant si longtemps je n'arrivais plus à la contrôler, à la tempérer.

"Tu préfères les baiser _elles_ n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que moi ? J'imagine qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de te supplier comme je le fais pas vrai ? Ou bien tu préfères quand elles ne sont pas consentantes, comme moi ça t'a excité la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?"

Sa mâchoire se durcit, enfin il réagissait.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi" Dit-il d'une voix tranchante. "Je préfère te laisser te calmer."

Il avait raison, j'étais en train de perdre la tête étouffée par la jalousie, la colère conséquence de son rejet.

Je me collai à lui avant de me mettre à me frotter contre la bosse qui déformait toujours son pantalon, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, de son corps, de le purifier de toutes celles qui l'avait touché alors qu'il ne devait être qu'à moi. J'ouvris sa braguette et m'emparai de son sexe sans douceur, il tressauta, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai les fesses posées sur le sol Edward au dessus de moi. Il m'enleva ma culotte d'un mouvement brusque, remonta ma robe et me pénétra d'un coup, nous lâchâmes tous les deux un cri, il était gros, mais j'étais tellement mouillée que même sans préliminaire il put totalement entrer en moi.

"Embrasse moi" Dis-je d'une voix rauque, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et au même moment commença à bouger en moi, je gémis contre sa bouche, c'était si bon, ça aurait toujours dû être comme ça et qu'avec moi, seulement avec moi. Je poussai mes hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, pour qu'il accélère le rythme, qu'il se perdre en moi comme je voulais me perdre en lui si désespérément.

Il se retira complètement me laissant insatisfaite, frustrée, c'était une torture j'avais besoin de jouir, je voulais le sentir en moi ou j'allais réellement perdre la tête.

Je me sentis soulever du sol par ses bras forts et musclés, puis délicatement posée sur le lit, j'en aurais presque pleuré ou hurlé je ne sais pas trop. Et quelques minutes plus tard il se mouvait de nouveau en moi, lentement cette fois-ci, doucement, une larme perla sur ma joue, de plaisir, de joie, de tristesse ? Je l'ignore. Je m'accrochai à lui, cherchant à l'amener encore plus profondément en moi, plus loin, j'haletai sous chacun de ses coups de boutoir qui me rapprochait de la délivrance à laquelle j'aspirais. J'agrippai ses fesses fermes et délicieusement sculptées pour le pousser à augmenter le rythme de sa pénétration. Il se pencha pour se saisir d'un de mes tétons durcit et je me cambrai de volupté alors qu'il le léchait et le mordillait, puis sa main trouva le chemin menant au coeur de ma féminité et ses doigts longs et agiles caressant et pinçant doucement mon clitoris m'amenèrent à l'explosion.

Je sombrai dans l'océan des rêves peu de temps après, mais il m'apparut que je n'étais pas apaisée. M'étais-je trompée en pensant que le sexe pourrait nous réunir ? Que j'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était mien et seulement mien pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre? Ou bien m'étais-je simplement fourvoyée dès le début en pensant que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ?

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_** : Voilà, chapitre très étrange à écrire pour ma part, peut être parce que cela m'a pris un temps fou?**!** J'en suis vraiment satisfaite et j'espère que vous aussi :) On avance pas mal dans la psychologie des personnages, même si je sais que certaines de leurs réactions peuvent vous paraitre incompréhensibles**!

Petite question : Qui aimerait un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward ou peut être un petit paragraphe ?

Je ne dis pas que je le ferai hein ? Mais c'est vrai que l'idée me tente de plus en plus, ça pourrait être fun et ce serait un vrai challenge pour moi, et puis le pauvre n'a pas beaucoup de fans.

Bonne rentrée à tous ceux et celles qui ont repris les cours, bon courage :)

bisous bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Me revoilà déjà, hé hé vous pouvez pas dire que je me suis pas dépêchée là. Wow les filles dites moi, alors soit vous boudez parce que j'ai mis un temps fou à poster le chapitre 4, soit vous ne l'avez vraiment pas apprécié, soit vous faites la **GRÈVE**! Alors c'est simple je n'ai jamais eu aussi **peu** de reviews pour _Guéris moi_, que se passe-t-il ? Le nombre de visiteurs est loin d'avoir diminué pourtant...Bref je compte sur les déserteuses pour me répondre ^^

Sinon je remercie toutes celles qui ont commenté, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir à lire. Vous étiez plus nombreuses à vouloir un chapitre du POV d'Edward, mais celles qui n'en voulaient pas ont été les plus convaincantes :D, ! bisous on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_****__**•●**_ Guéris moi  


**_Playlist_ _:_ _The Civil Wars - Poison And Wine_**

* * *

J'étais en train de déjeuner lorsque Edward descendit me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis s'installa en face de moi en se saisissant d'un croissant. Je me refusai à croiser son regard. L'amour et la haine peuvent êtres deux sentiments séparés par une bien fine barrière. Ce matin j'étais en colère, je lui en voulais de ne pas pouvoir me comprendre, de ne pas voir à quel point j'allais mal, je le détestais d'avoir réveillé cette part sombre en moi, celle qui s'était jetée sur lui la veille toutes griffes dehors. Je lui en voulais tout simplement parce que c'était plus facile que de me culpabiliser moi, j'en avais marre de me sentir coupable de tout.

"Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Bella." Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je ne voulais pas parler, il réussirait à me retourner le cerveau, et je voulais rester en colère contre lui, j'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais capable de le rester, que j'avais encore un semblant de volonté propre.

"Bella ?" Insista-t-il, en se penchant pour caresser ma main.

"Il n'y a rien à dire Edward" Finis-je par répondre. Son visage affichait une expression surprise, j'étais un adversaire avec lequel il allait falloir compter désormais.

"Quoi ?" Dis-je brusquement." Maintenant que tu veux parler il faut qu'on parle ? Et quand moi je voulais parler est-ce que ça t'intéressait ?"

Il retira sa main. Un petit frisson de terreur me parcourut et je me recroquevillai sur ma chaise, on ne pouvait changer un homme du jour au lendemain, je devais continuer à me méfier de ses élans de colère.

"Tu me caches des choses Edward, n'ai-je pas le droit de conserver de mon côté moi aussi une petite part de mystère ?" Continuai-je plus calmement cette fois ci.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

"C'est arrivé une fois." Je le regardai sans comprendre avant de me figer le coeur battant. Pourrais-je réellement supporter de l'entendre me compter son infidélité?

"Un cliché, c'était ma secrétaire au travail. Elle ne l'est plus désormais. C'est arrivé une fois, juste une fois. Je suis désolé."

Mon coeur se serra, il avait raison, c'était un cliché, c'était un absurde cliché. Je serrai les poings.

"Pourquoi ?" Soufflai-je.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas mes raisons et tu serais encore plus en colère après moi, ça ne sert à rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, c'est du passé."

J'eus envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal, très mal, de lui faire aussi mal que ses mots me faisaient mal.

"Je pense que je mérite de savoir. C'est peut être du passé pour toi à qui ça parait un évènement si lointain, mais pour moi c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant que ça se passe, donc j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ?"

Il soupira et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne me cherche pas des excuses Bella, je sais qui je suis, les défauts qui sont les miens, ce que j'ai fait de mal. Alors oui je vais te dire les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de la sorte, tu peux choisir de les croire ou pas, le choix t'appartient. Je t'ai trompé parce que j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais le faire, je n'ai jamais été le genre d'homme à s'attacher à une femme, je veux dire réellement. C'était au début de notre mariage, j'étais attaché à toi, beaucoup trop, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'être oppressé, je n'arrivais plus a être heureux, je me sentais piégé dans cette relation. Alors j'ai décidé de me prouver à moi même que je pouvais briser ce lien si j'en avais en vie, qu'il ne me gardait pas captif."

Je m'accrochais si fort à la chaise que les jointures de mes doigts avaient blanchies. J'étais partagée entre divers sentiments, le choc qu'il m'en ait dévoilé si long sur ce qui pouvait se tramer en lui, la compassion pour cet homme qui avait désespérément tenté de se battre contre ses sentiments, le dégoût face à son égoïsme. Cette jolie histoire était forte intéressante mais où apparaissais-je dans l'équation ? Avait-il seulement pensé au mal que pouvait me faire sa petite sauterie ?

"Tu n'as pas pensé à moi un seul instant." Murmurai-je. "Qu'il s'agisse d'une seule fois ou d'une vingtaine de fois, ça revient au même pour moi, je suis toujours aussi blessée. Savoir que pendant que je t'attendais enfermée à la maison tu..." Je m'arrêtai avant de reprendre. "Tu n'as pas pensé à moi."

"Je pensais que ça m'aiderait, que je me sentirais mieux. J'avais tort. C'était plus facile de ne pas penser à toi pendant, mais ça a été beaucoup plus difficile après. J'ai une conscience Bella, une conscience qui me taraudait sans cesse après cela."

Je me levai brusquement. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus."

Il se leva à son tour.

"C'est toi qui a voulu savoir pourquoi! Je le savais! Tu prétends vouloir m'aider Bella, tu prétends vouloir que je me confie à toi, que je te parle, que c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans un couple, et le jour où je me décide à parler tu t'enfuis. Tu crois que ça à été facile pour moi de te raconter tout ça! J'ai toujours pu ne compter que sur moi même et j'avais raison! Que feras-tu la prochaine fois que je te parlerai de mes états d'âmes hein ? Tu boucleras tes valises ?"

La colère ponctuait chacune de ses paroles. Il avait raison d'un côté mais j'avais raison de l'autre, j'étais dans mon bon droit, il venait tout de même de m'avouer qu'il m'avait trompée simplement pour se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, j'avais tout le droit du monde d'être en colère, bon sang!

"Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? J'aurais peut être dû applaudir selon toi ? Je t'ai toujours trouvé des excuses, toujours, même quand tu étais violent, même quand tu...Quand tu t'en prenais à moi physiquement, je persistais _Mais non Bella c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû hausser le ton, mais non Bella il a eu une dure journée, mais non Bella il y a un traumatisme derrière tout ça tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça._ Mais là, la pilule à du mal à passer."

Je me rendais compte qu'il était plus facile de pardonner à Edward quand je pensais qu'il me trompait à droite et à gauche, parce que ces filles que j'imaginais n'étaient pas réelles, je n'avais pas de preuve de leur existence, seule ma paranoïa leur donnait une certaine consistance. A présent tout s'effondrait, il n'y avait pas des filles, mais une fille et elle était bien réelle, en me parlant d'elle Edward lui avait donné une existence, une consistance.

"Tu as raison... C'est juste que j'aurais tellement aimé que tu comprennes..."

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce. Je m'affalai sur la chaise vidée, épuisée. J'avais tout fait pour le comprendre, peut être n'en avais-je tout simplement plus la force ? Je sentais les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'une conversation pareille à celle que nous venions d'avoir. Il se serait déjà énervé depuis longtemps, mais là j'avais senti à quel point il tentait de réfréner sa colère. La question que je me posais était la suivante, combien de temps y parviendrait-il ? Comme je l'avais dit un homme ne peut changer du jour au lendemain...

.

.

Edward avait pris quelques jours de congé, nous essayions de faire face à nos problèmes, mais ce n'était pas évident, comment réussir à combler, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années de non dits ? Comment réussir à tout simplement redevenir mari et femme ? C'était presque impossible alors que j'étais toujours effrayée de le voir redevenir violent, alors que je lui en voulais encore de son infidélité.

De son côté ce n'était pas évident pour lui de me parler, de se confier, c'était une personne terriblement pudique avec ses sentiments. Nous faisions tous deux des efforts, mais plus les jours passaient et moins j'avais la certitude que nous y arriverions.

Mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là, mais avec eux avaient fini par revenir ce que j'avais mis au placard depuis bien longtemps, ma raison, mon instinct de conservation, mon égoïsme.

J'avais connu d'autres hommes avant Edward, pas une tonne, mais quelques uns, pourtant il avait été le seul à me faire ressentir le grand frisson, les palpitations, j'étais jeune et j'en avais immédiatement conclu que c'était "le bon". J'avais l'impression d'être si vieille maintenant, plus mûre et je me demandais et si je m'étais trompée ?

Je n'osais pas trop pousser plus loin mon analyse, parce que je ne savais pas encore si tout cela découlait de la vengeance pure et simple ou tout simplement d'une réelle interrogation sur les choix que j'avais fait dans ma vie et sur le chemin sur lequel ils avaient fini par me mener.

Comment Edward réagirait-il si je lui disais que j'avais besoin de coucher avec Jacob pour me prouver qu'il était bien l'homme de ma vie ? Que j'avais besoin de ressentir qu'il y avait toujours une issue de secours ? Pas bien en tout cas. Mais lui n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont moi je réagirais en apprenant son infidélité, alors pourquoi devais-je agir différemment ?

Lâchant un soupir je me dirigeai vers le salon, Edward regardait la télévision, assis sur le canapé, même avachit il réussissait à conserver une certaine élégance. Je l'observai le coeur battant, allais-je oser lui poser la question ?

Je finis par me lancer, notre relation avait évolué n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais plus supposée avoir peur de lui ? Je tentai de me raisonner, mais mon corps paraissait sourd aux raisonnements de mon esprit.

"Edward, je vais voir Rosalie elle a encore rompu avec Emmett et ça va pas fort." J'essayai de contrôler l'expression de mon visage, pour le rendre impassible comme seul lui savait si souvent le faire.

Il m'observa un moment en silence. Pouvait-il voir sur mon visage que je mentais ?

"Bien" Répondit-il. "Tu en as pour un moment ?"

Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher mon soulagement. "Je ne sais pas... Je t'appellerai si je rentre tard."

Je récupérai mes clés sur le guéridon, serrai mon sac contre mon épaule, et m'en allai vers la porte en m'efforçant d'adopter une démarche naturelle, mais j'étais raide, je le sentais.

J'étais garée en bas d'une habitation moderne, et je relisais pour la énième fois le message de Jacob où figurait son adresse, j'étais bien au bon endroit, je pouvais sortir maintenant. J'avais les mains moites, il fallait à tout prix que je me calme, j'étais venue ici dans le but de discuter avec un vieil ami rien de plus. Dans ce cas pourquoi avais-je menti à mon mari ?

Je descendis de la voiture, le temps n'était plus au tergiversation, j'étais là ici et maintenant, peu importe les raisons, je devais agir pour moi pour une fois, parce que j'avais décidé de le faire. C'était une raison suffisante pour appuyer sur la sonnette.

Jacob vint m'ouvrir tout sourire et m'installa dans le salon après m'avoir demandé quelle boisson je désirais boire. J'en profitai pour l'observer en son absence, c'était une grande maison, le salon était spacieux, les traces de richesses répandues avec parcimonie sans tomber dans le vulgaire. A la soirée de Rosalie il m'avait appris qu'il était trader, il semblait vraiment gagner très bien sa vie.

Il revint avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé une bouteille d'eau minérale, un verre qui contenait des glaçons, des canettes de sodas et des cacahuètes. Je le remerciai avant de me saisir d'une canette.

"J'ai été surpris par ton coup de fil. Pour être honnête j'étais persuadé que tu n'utiliserai jamais le numéro que je t'ai laissé à la soirée."

"Il faut croire que tu t'es trompé."

Il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire.

"J'en ai un peu assez de tourner en rond chez moi et puis j'ai toujours aimé parler avec toi."

Son regard se fit sérieux et franc tout à coup, l'espièglerie avait totalement disparu.

"C'est donc pour parler que tu es venue ici, Bella ?"

Je fus tout d'abord choquée, mais à quoi bon nier ce qui lui sautait à la figure.

"Je ne sais pas" Répondis-je.

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla près de moi.

"Moi, je sais très bien que ça ne va pas fort entre Edward et toi. Et si tu es là Bella ce n'est pas pour parler, parce que tu sais parfaitement que si c'était le cas, c'est Rosalie que tu aurais préféré appeler, c'est à elle que tu voudrais parler, te confier."

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, Jacob savait analyser les gens, il l'avait toujours su, j'avais juste oublié à quel point, j'avais eu tort de penser que je serais en mesure de le berner.

"Donc il ne reste qu'une seule option possible." Poursuivit-il. "Tu es venue pour coucher avec moi n'est-ce pas ?"

Je sursautai, j'y avais pensé très fort, mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots à haute et intelligible voix me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Peu importe tes raisons bella, peu importe que tu l'avoues ou pas, j'en ai aussi envie et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, il se redressa pour se mettre à ma hauteur puis tira doucement ma nuque vers lui, pour me laisser le temps de me rétracter et il m'embrassa. Je m'accrochai à ses avants bras, je savourai la chaleur de sa bouche sous la mienne tandis que je sentais un flot d'adrénaline parcourir mon corps. Mon corps répondait à ce baiser, mais mon esprit criait _vengeance_. J'interrompis le baiser et le repoussai.

"Non, non, j'ai été stupide de venir ici, je suis désolée." Je pris mon sac et me levai, il recula d'un pas.

"Je...Je...Euh...Je dois y aller, merci pour le soda." Je courus jusqu'à la porte et m'en allai sans me retourner.

Je restai garée devant notre maison, incapable de faire le moindre geste, je n'étais pas comme Edward, je n'étais pas capable d'être seulement une petite égoïste qui se foutait de blesser les autres. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, j'avais crû qu'appliquer cette devise nous mettrait presque à égalité, que lui rendre coup pour coup apaiserait un peu ma colère. Je m'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas de la vengeance, que j'avais juste besoin de voir de nouveaux horizons, que si lui l'avait fait pourquoi devrais-je me priver ?

Et puis j'avais fini par comprendre que je me mentais à moi même, il ne s'agissait que de vengeance.

Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la maison, le faible rayonnement de notre veilleuse transperçait sous la porte de notre chambre. Edward était en train de lire un bouquin allongé sur le lit, un flot de culpabilité m'assaillis. Je me repris s'était-il senti coupable lui ?

"Ça a été avec Rosalie ?" Demanda-t-il en se levant pour m'embrasser. Je me détournai et son baiser atterrit sur ma joue.

Je reculai d'un pas.

"Je n'étais pas avec Rosalie, Edward. J'étais avec Jacob."

Il ne parut pas surpris.

"Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Pas aussi tôt mais je m'en doutais."

"Que quoi finirait par arriver ?" Demandai-je d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

"Que tu finirais par avoir envie de me rendre la pareille. Je le voyais à la façon dont tu te comportais ces derniers temps, dont tu esquivais lorsque je voulais te toucher. Je sentais la colère bouillonner en toi."

Je le fixai toujours abasourdie.

"Et, tu n'as pas jugé bon de réagir! Tu...tu pensais que je finirai par te tromper pour me venger de ton infidélité et tu n'as pas jugé bon de réagir ?"

Je ne comprenais pas, où était passé le Edward jaloux et possessif que j'avais épousé ?

"Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Je devais t'enfermer à la maison pour être sûr que tu ne commettrais pas de bêtise ?" Me demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne te serais pas gêné avant Edward."

"J'essaie de changer, Bella."

Je me détournai avant de lui répondre.

"Ce que tu me racontes n'a pas de sens! J'aimerais que tu te battes pour moi, pour nous, je suis seule dans cette relation Edward! Ta preuve d'amour c'est de me laisser faire n'importe quoi ? Tu aurais dû trouver les mots pour me consoler, les actes pour me rassurer."

Je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais juste triste, malheureuse, j'aimais cet homme, et je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours, l'amour était même parfois la raison de tous les problèmes. Nous n'arrivions plus à nous comprendre, il ne comprenait pas ce que j'attendais de lui et je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il attendait de moi. Et si au final nous ne nous étions jamais compris ?

Comme il est facile dans un couple de concentrer tous les problèmes autour d'un seul, je pensais que ces mots _"Guéris moi"_ marqueraient le début d'un renouveau dans notre relation, je pensais que si Edward apprenait à canaliser ses pulsions violentes les choses seraient différentes entre nous, je pensais que nos efforts conjugués nous permettrait d'arriver à sauver ensemble notre couple. Je pensais tellement de choses et si peu à la fois, car j'ai oublié à quel point la vie pouvait se montrer si imprévisible...Edward qui m'avouait qu'il m'avait trompé, moi qui tenterait de me venger, un dialogue de sourd entre nous... Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait tant d'obstacles, et je n'avais plus la force de supporter tout ça. J'avais seulement 25 ans. C'était trop pour moi.

"Ça ne colle pas Edward...Ça ne fonctionne pas" Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que j'avouais un échec ? Notre échec ? On dit de l'amour qu'il peut surmonter toutes les épreuves j'avais été assez stupide pour y croire. Edward aurait dû accepter de se faire aider, j'aurais dû être plus ferme et insister pour qu'on voit quelqu'un qui nous aiderait à gérer nos problèmes de couple. A deux nous étions seulement bons pour nous faire du mal.

"J'ai envie d'être heureuse, et j'ai envie de l'être avec toi." Poursuivis-je. "Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible." Je m'étais accrochée pendant si longtemps à cette idée d'un bonheur avec lui, à ses côtés. Je n'arrivais plus à visualiser tout cela aujourd'hui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?" Me demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu sembles avoir abandonné, qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Que quelques semaines suffiraient à réparer ce que des années ont brisé entre nous ? Je suis prêt à me battre Bella mais seulement si tu as encore envie de le faire avec moi."

Je m'étais battue seule pendant des années pour notre couple, j'avais envie de me montrer égoïste, de le laisser le faire seul, pour qu'il comprenne un peu ce qu'on ressentait quand on se retrouvait dans cette position. Je réalisai que j'étais amère, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais autant d'amertume à l'intérieur.

Je voulais me battre parce que je l'aimais, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir psychologiquement, je me sentais tellement lasse, j'avais été persuadée que nous vaincrions, pas forcément rapidement mais avec moins de difficultés, et le poids des désillusions qui s'abattaient sur moi, m'écrasaient, me laissant faible, démotivée.

Je lui soufflai pourtant "Oui, je veux qu'on y arrive ensemble".

Il me rapprocha de lui pour me serrer contre son torse, je goûtai la sensation apaisante de sa peau nue, mais mon esprit vagabondait déjà. Notre couple, s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre devait être démonté brique par brique, devait être mis à nu, purifié de tous secrets, de toutes cachotteries. Une idée germa dans mon esprit comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour ne pas voir ce que j'avais juste sous le nez ? Je devais aller parler à Esmée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Un chapitre pas très long je le reconnais...J'ai d'abord commencé à écrire le chapitre 6 avant d'écrire le chapitre 5, bizarre hein ? Bah c'est que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme voulu. Donc bonne nouvelle vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir le chapitre 6, et mauvaise nouvelle, _Guéris moi_ tire bientôt sa révérence. C'est une fiction qui n'a jamais été destinée à être très longue, donc voilà, le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant dans l'histoire, et puis il m'en restera quelques uns à rédiger et puis _adios_.

_Guéris moi_, s'en ira dignement pour laisser sa place à _Séduis-moi_, ma future nouvelle fiction en cours d'écriture! Ah quoi les titres se ressemblent? Non pas possible!lol! Mais les deux histoires n'ont rien avoir l'une avec l'autre.

Je vous embrasse et un dernier petit mot Revieeeews les amies, ah ah ça devrait pas être difficile de faire plus que le dernier chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Bisous bisous ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Coucou tout le monde :)

Nouveau chapitre de Guéris moi_,_ qui est par ailleurs l'un des derniers, c'est étrange de se dire que cette histoire est bientôt terminée, et je remercie déjà ceux qui l'ont suivi jusqu'ici, la petite séquence émotion sera pour le dernier chapitre ^^

Un merci tout particulier à **Eiphose** dont la gigantesque et superbe review m'a remonté le morale, j'ai d'ailleurs glissée une petite surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras, et je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour la publicité que tu m'as faite sur ton facebook! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas.

Merci, merci à tout le monde, 5 chapitres 217 reviews je suis loin d'être à plaindre!

**Miss y** : Wow! Je te remercie ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et je suis plus que ravie d'être la première à recevoir une de tes reviews, j'espère ne pas être la dernière d'ailleurs:D Je suis vraiment très flattée de tous tes compliments, la meilleure fiction que tu aies lu? Le compliment m'honore, tu dis que c'est pour des écrivains comme moi que tu continues à visiter ce site, je te répondrais que c'est pour des lecteurs comme toi que je continue à écrire. Merci beaucoup!bisous

**Martine16: **Merci, merci :) C'est vrai que c'est une histoire triste, ils s'aiment mais comme nous le savons l'amour ne triomphe pas toujours n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que cette histoire t'aies ému à ce point! Merci encore et gros bisous

* * *

_****__**•●**_ Guéris moi

_**Playlist : Lana del rey - video games**_

* * *

Garée devant la maison, assise dans la voiture, mes mains tremblaient, je tremblais, ce n'était pas seulement une réaction physique, c'était un tumulte de sensations, de pensées, un réel bouleversement intérieur. Sensation d'égarement, d'abrutissement, un monde qui s'écroule, un réveil brutal après un sommeil infini.

Ce matin, profitant du sommeil d'Edward je m'étais glissée furtivement hors de la maison dans l'intention de me rendre au domicile de ma belle mère, Esmée. Nous ne nous apprécions pas, mais j'avais le sentiment tenace qu'elle pourrait apporter un nouvel éclairage sur certaines de mes interrogations.

Elle vint en personne m'ouvrir la porte de sa grande demeure, elle n'avait pas été prévenu de mon arrivée pourtant comme à son habitude elle était déjà parfaitement apprêtée. Il n'y eut pas de regards hautains, de remarques désobligeantes, l'instant d'après je me retrouvais assise sur un des fauteuils de son salon.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ?" Ma question était simple, percutante, mais malgré cela je sentais que sa réponse ne le serait pas.

Elle ne parut pas surprise de mon toupet, bien au contraire.

"Pourquoi me demandez vous cela Isabella ?" .

"Je pense que vous savez pourquoi Esmée."

Nos regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, la tension monta d'un coup puis soudainement le coin de sa bouche s'incurva en un subtile sourire.

"C'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais collé entre nous, j'ai toujours su qu'au fond vous n'étiez pas aussi candide et naïve comme vous essayiez si désespérément de le faire croire."

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une personne différente de celle que je suis. Et excusez moi mais je n'ai pas très bien saisis votre réponse ?"

Je pouvais percevoir sa surprise, elle s'était habituée à me voir m'incliner devant elle, mais aujourd'hui j'étais décidée à ne pas repartir bredouille, et si pour cela il me fallait l'affronter, je ne me défilerais pas.

"J'aime mon fils Isabella. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde."

"Je l'aime aussi Esmée. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont il est question ici."

Elle tournait autour du pot. Les craintes si profondément enfouies en moi que je n'avais jamais osé les exprimer étaient-elles fondées? Était-ce réellement aussi simple depuis le début ?

"Que s'est-il passé Esmée ?"

Elle me regarda intensément, une petite lueur de compassion comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu à mon égard, passant brièvement dans son regard.

"Vous pensiez être assez forte pour vivre avec un Cullen n'est-ce pas ? Oh! Bella! J'ai compris au premier regard que vous n'étiez qu'une pauvre petite chose faible, une femme qui se pensait fière et indépendante, mais qui au fond ne l'était pas tant que ça."

Elle se montrait insultante mais je n'en avais cure, elle était entrain de parler, et je comprenais qu'aujourd'hui plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, aujourd'hui j'aurais peut être enfin les réponses à mes questions, seul cela importait.

"Quand j'ai rencontré Carlisle, il m'est apparu comme l'homme idéal, beau comme un dieu, poli, charmant, de bonne famille, quelques mois après nous étions mariés. La lune de miel n'a pas duré bien longtemps, il s'est vite révélé être un ivrogne violent et autoritaire."

Mon coeur cessa de battre...Carlisle ? J'étais figée, glacée, apeurée. Je ne pouvais le croire. Esmée et lui étaient l'image même du bonheur conjugale, un couple soudé et harmonieux. C'était tout bonnement irréel, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

"Oh ne prenez pas cet air surpris Isabella, vous mieux que quiconque devriez savoir à quel point les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, ai-je tort ?"

Je ne répondis pas et elle poursuivit.

"Une fois il m'a cogné si fort que j'ai terminé à l'hôpital."

Elle se montrait délibérément brutale, dure. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pourquoi me racontait-elle tous ces mensonges ?

"Dans notre milieu Isabella on serre les fesses et on se tait." Elle répondait à une question que je n'avais pas osé formuler.

Je pris de plein fouet sa remarque, elle s'adressait directement à moi, me défiant d'intenter quoi que ce soit contre Edward qui pourrait le mettre à mal, m'invitant à me taire, à me contenter de subir, ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent.

"Et où est la place d'Edward là dedans ?" Lui demandai-je la voix tremblante.

"Carlisle était un modèle pour Edward, l'homme fort et puissant dans toute sa splendeur, mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal, que papa n'était pas supposé frapper maman, que papa n'était supposé le frapper pour l'endurcir, que ce n'était pas ce qu'était supposé être l'amour. Alice a grandi loin de tout ça, en pension."

"Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela seulement maintenant ? Aussi soudainement ?"

Elle me sourit tristement. "Parce que c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le demandez, j'ai toujours été prête à vous répondre."

Je ne pouvais la regarder une minute de plus, son image me renvoyait la mienne avec violence, c'était trop douloureux. Que se passa-t-il ensuite ? Je serais incapable de le dire, j'étais dans un état second, hébétée. Sous le choc je conduisis instinctivement jusqu'à la maison.

C'est notre enfance qui définit les personnes que nous devenons en grandissant, Edward avait grandi dans un climat de violence, d'alcool, de dureté, dans un climat où l'image était roi.

Après l'état d'hébétude crée par le choc vint les tremblements, ce n'était pas seulement l'histoire d'Edward, c'était aussi la mienne, il avait su retrouver en moi la parfaite Esmée qui avait serré les fesses et qui s'était tu. En fait nous étions la parfaite copie de ses parents, un couple qui paraissait uni et amoureux mais seulement en apparence. M'avait-il seulement aimé un jour ou avait-il seulement reconnu en moi celle qui lui permettrait d'assouvir sa soif de violence, de brutalité ?

Edward avait une excuse à tout cela, mais moi quelle était la mienne ?

Il était allongé sur le lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond.

"Où étais-tu ?" Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Le voyais-je différemment à présent ? Peut être, peut être pas, je n'en savais rien.

"J'ai été voir Esmée, elle m'a tout raconté."

La bombe était lâchée. Je retins mon souffle, il se redressa vivement.

"Pardon, tu as fait quoi ?"

Il avait très compris, sa voix et son visage étaient glaciales.

"Je sais ce que Carlisle vous a fait subir à toi et à ta mère."

Me tournant le dos, il avança vers le chevet du lit et resta immobile un moment. Le calme d'Edward pouvait être plus effrayant que ses déferlements de violence.

Il s'anima soudainement, et d'un geste rageur renversa la lampe de chevet, brisant ainsi son ampoule, ainsi que les livres et autres babioles qui s'y trouvaient, avant de terminer par la table elle même. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans un état de rage similaire depuis des semaines, peut être est-ce pour cette raison que j'avais crû qu'il réagirait différemment.

Il se tourna vers moi le souffle court, le corps embrasé par la colère.

"Comment as-tu osé me trahir de la sorte ?" Il ne criait pas, enfin pas encore, mais il n'en était pas loin.

Nous étions debout tous les deux, pour tenter de désamorcer la situation et ainsi lui donner une impression de supériorité je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit.

Je le sentis se détendre légèrement.

"Je ne t'ai pas trahi Edward, j'estimais mériter la vérité." Ma voix était douce, je ne cherchais pas le conflit, j'étais lasse de tout cela, nous avions besoin d'avoir une conversation saine.

"La vérité! Ta putain de vérité c'était à moi de te la livrer! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu me comprends maintenant ? Que tout s'explique ? Tu es bien stupide!"

Il recula et alla frapper dans le mur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

"Edward, j'avais besoin de connaître la vérité, je ne pense pas te comprendre mieux ou pouvoir désormais te juger différemment, je pense juste que la donne a changé, que nous pouvons repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Tu n'es pas Carlisle."

Il s'arrêta subitement pour me faire face. "Tu ne sais rien de lui, je t'interdis de le juger."

Je restai soufflée, j'avais sous estimé l'emprise que Carlisle maintenait toujours sur son fils et j'avais sottement pensé qu'Edward devait le détester à présent.

"Explique moi dans ce cas, je ne demande que ça, comprendre."

"Carlisle m'a forgé, il a fait de moi l'homme que je suis, c'est tout ce qui a savoir." Son expression était toujours aussi dure, implacable.

"Mais Edward..." Bafouillai-je. "Il te battait et battait ta mère."

Violemment, il repoussa une mèche qui tombait devant ses cheveux. "Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas! J'étais comme toi, je le détestais, je le haïssais, puis j'ai compris à quel point il m'avait endurci, il m'avait rendu fort, personne ne pourrait jamais me briser parce qu'il avait déjà fait et que j'avais survécu à cela."

Un autre Edward se tenait devant moi ou bien avait-il toujours été cet être que je ne connaissais pas, que je découvrais seulement maintenant. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Carlisle l'avait bel et bien brisé et qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis.

"Et ta mère ? Tu penses aussi que c'était pour le mieux ?"

Une fugace expression de vulnérabilité traversa son visage.

"Je le méprisais pour cela et je le mépriserai toujours pour cela."

Je savais que je m'avançais sur un terrain dangereux, mais j'avais la certitude que tout devait se dire ici et maintenant ou bien cela se tairait à jamais.

"Edward, inconsciemment tu reproduis le même schéma..." Il recula d'un pas comme si je l'avais giflé. Je poursuivis. "Te méprises-tu pour ce que tu me fais ?"

Il me tourna à nouveau le dos, il tentait de cacher ses émotions comme toujours. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et me répondit.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de me psychanalyser."

Je n'abandonnai pas. "Parle moi alors."

"Non" La réponse réponse glaciale était sans appel, la colère s'empara de moi.

"Non Edward ?"

"Tu n'obtiendras pas de moi un mot de plus à ce sujet, tu m'as blessé une fois en me trahissant, c'est suffisant."

Je l'avais blessé moi ? Comment réussissait-il toujours à retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage ?

"Je t'interdis de me dire une chose pareille, pas à moi!" Je me levai d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre. "Tu m'as blessé par ton silence Edward" Dis-je en le prenant par l'épaule pour qu'il me fasse face. "Tu m'as blessé par ta distance, par tes mots, par tes coups, donc non Edward je t'interdis de me parler à moi de trahison, tu n'en as pas le droit."

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et les miens lui répondait.

"C'est le dernier pas que je fais vers toi Edward, je ne peux plus me battre seule."

"Tu sembles oublier tous les efforts que j'ai fourni ces derniers temps, cesse donc de te victimiser sans cesse Isabella. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me forcer à jouer un rôle pour être celui que tu voudrais que je sois, tu m'entends." Il emprisonna mon bras dans l'étau de sa main. "Aime moi pour ce que je suis ou quitte moi."

Je le giflai, ma main était partie de son propre chef. J'avais tout sacrifié pour cet homme, je m'étais perdue, oubliée, offerte sans rien demander en retour, et il osait me lancer cet ultimatum ridicule, ne l'avais-je pas pris comme il était ? Ne l'avais-je pas aimé malgré tout ? N'avait-il donc rien perçu de tout ça ?

Il me repoussa rudement et je m'affalai sur le sol, les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues, Carlisle l'avait brisé jadis et il avait fait de même avec moi. Je me relevai les jambes tremblantes et observai le bras qu'il avait compressé, j'aurais un bleu demain, certainement pas le premier, mais le dernier me promis-je.

Je franchis le seuil de la porte et me retournai pour regarder Edward, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres douces, son nez aquilin, sa chevelure cuivrée, j'aurais aimé être assez forte pour m'en aller la tête haute, mais les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur mes joues ruinant mon maquillage, me trahissaient, j'aurais aimé que quelque chose le trahisse aussi.

Je crus apercevoir aux tréfonds de son regard une supplique qu'il ne formulerait jamais, tant pis, je ne pouvais plus me contenter de ses mots qu'il se refusait de formuler à voix haute. A l'instant où je lui tournais le dos je compris que je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans cette maison, j'avais profondément changé pour Edward ou peut être m'avait-il profondément changé peu importe, mais lui n'avait pas changé pour moi, je n'avais pas réussi à le faire changer. N'étions nous pas supposés nous améliorer au contact de l'être aimé ? Sottises, il faut être consentant pour cela.

C'est avec difficulté que je conduisis jusqu'à l'appartement de Rose, mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, et je me sentais vide, seule, et triste.

.

.

Je tourne en rond, frustré, énervé, en colère, un peu malheureux aussi peut être ? Je ne sais pas. Je préfère me concentrer sur la colère qui bouillonne en moi, c'est plus facile, c'est toujours plus facile. Ainsi elle a fini par fuir, j'avais raison depuis le début, elle n'était pas assez forte ou peut être son amour n'a-t-il jamais été assez fort ? Je suis conscient d'avoir tort, qu'elle m'aime plus que de raison, mais c'est la colère qui parle, une colère qu'il est plus aisé de diriger contre elle que contre moi.

Et toi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _Non ! _ C'est un cri strident qui survient des plus sombres profondeurs de mon âme. L'amour est un sentiment tellement surfait, tellement abstrait, aucune des définitions de ce mot ne se ressemblent, ne s'accordent. Je ne l'aime pas parce que je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'est l'amour. Ce que j'éprouve, ce qui brûle en moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour, non c'est de la possession, de la domination et tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire, de plus animal chez l'homme.

La tendresse, la douceur, toutes les délicates émotions auxquelles elles se rattachent, c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir quand on aime quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Bella ne m'inspire qu'un déferlement de violence, un déchainement de passion, de jalousie, de folie.

Non, je ne l'aime pas sinon je l'aurais laissé partir, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Je le lui ai déjà expliqué, je sais qui je suis, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, je ne me raccroche pas à mon enfance chaotique pour tenter de m'absoudre. Cette enfance m'a forgée, elle a fait de moi l'homme que je suis, une force de la nature, un roc.

Elle a fini par s'en aller, la rage qui m'anime est si puissante qu'elle terrasse tout sur son passage, les objets se brisent, les papiers se déchirent, la pièce n'est plus que la représentation de la tornade que fut ma colère.

Que voulais-je ? Qu'elle s'en aille ou qu'elle persiste à tenter de me sauver ? Je ne le sais pas moi même.

Elle a fini par s'en aller...

.

.

Je trouvais l'appartement de Rose vide, elle s'était envolée quelques jours auparavant vers un pays exotique pour une séance photo. C'était à la fois un sentiment de soulagement et de déception, je savais qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi de me retrouver seule au vu mon état. Ma vie sans Edward Cullen, qu'allais-je devenir ? J'avais envie de tout casser tellement ma colère était grande, j'avais envie de mourir tellement mon désespoir était immense.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il comprenne, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir le courage de lui expliquer ces choses que je gardais au fond de moi, et qui petit à petit avaient grignoté des morceaux de mon âme.

Aurait-il pu comprendre que dans ses périodes les plus sombres je tremblais lorsque le vrombissement de sa voiture se faisait entendre ou lorsque que claquait la porte d'entrée. Aurait-il pu comprendre que parfois lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir j'éteignais la lumière de notre chambre, prétendant ainsi être assoupie. Aurait-il pu comprendre la peur viscérale qu'il m'inspirait la plupart du temps, je ne travaillais pas alors j'avais réglé mon existence autour de la sienne. Allait-il être de bonne humeur en rentrant ? Aurait-il bu ? Dirais-je quelque chose qui le mettrait en colère ? Je ne vivais que pour le satisfaire de peur qu'il dérape.

La peur était devenue une amie proche, une confidente, je ne connaissais plus qu'elle, ne vivait plus que par elle.

Si cet homme m'avait aimé il m'aurait parlé, ne m'aurait jamais laissé culpabiliser seule dans mon coin, croire que tout était de ma faute, que je méritais les coups que je recevais, il m'aurait laissé partir... Rose m'avait dit tout cela un jour, et j'avais refusé de l'écouter, si je l'avais fait, peut être aurais-je moins mal aujourd'hui ?

Je passais les deux premiers jours au lit, j'avais le sentiment d'être loin de tout ici, les évènements repassaient en boucle dans mon esprit, les questions se bousculaient. A partir de quel moment commence la prise de conscience, la thérapie ? Quand apparaissent dans notre lexique ces mots si sauvages, si brutales, qu'on se refusait de les employer, de reconnaître que peut être ils pouvaient s'appliquer à nous, _femmes battues_, _violences conjugales._

Je revoyais en Esmée beaucoup trop de moi, c'est cela qui m'avait fait réfléchir, et j'avais beau rester persuadé que la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions était différente de celle de ses parents_, _je commençais à comprendre que les violences avaient été les mêmes. Edward ne m'avait jamais battu jusqu'à m'envoyer à l'hôpital, mais il m'avait battu quand même.

Les jours qui suivirent je trouvais le courage de lire des témoignages sur internet, ce fut éprouvant, je me refusais de croire que l'histoire de ces femmes puisse être en aucun cas similaire à la mienne. Je n'en lu plus aucunes, elles me donnaient bien trop l'impression d'être mise à nu_, _mais je continuais a cogiter. J'avais été persuadé qu'Edward devait consulter quelqu'un mais si moi aussi j'en avais besoin ? Si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi non plus ?

Rose rentrait ce soir, j'étais en train de lui préparer à manger lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était Edward, l'assiette que je tenais en main alla se briser sur le sol.

"Allo" Dis-je en décrochant d'une main tremblante.

A l'autre bout du fil un silence se fit entendre.

"Bella, c'est Edward." Finit-il par répondre.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je fus obligée de m'asseoir, puis ce fut à mon tour d'être silencieuse.

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais."

Sa voix était si douce que j'en aurais pleuré, il m'avait tellement manqué.

"Je vais bien Edward." Répondis-je d'un ton que j'espérais neutre.

"D'accord... Tu n'as pris aucunes de tes affaires en partant..."

Je serrai plus fort mon téléphone entre mes doigts.

"J'ai acheté deux, trois trucs et sinon pour le reste j'ai utilisé les affaires de Rosalie."

"Okay"

Aucun de nous ne posait la bonne question viendrais-je les récupérer ? Cela marquerait définitivement la fin, nous en avions tous deux conscience.

"Je suis content que tu ailles bien."

Silence.

"Prends soin de toi." Dit-il, puis il raccrocha.

Il avait essayé de faire un pas vers moi, à sa façon, mais une fois de plus j'aurais aimé qu'il énonce clairement les choses, et non pas que ce soit à moi de les deviner. Nous allions être obligés de prendre une décision tôt ou tard, il m'avait dit "_Aime moi comme je suis ou quitte moi"_ et j'étais partie, cela signifiait que nous étions désormais séparés n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais tant rêvé de le sauver, sottement imaginé que je serais la lumière qui transpercerait les ténèbres derrière lesquelles il s'abritait, mais il m'avait englouti avec lui dans les sombres abimes de son âme. J'avais échoué.

J'aimais cet homme, je l'aimais plus que de raison, mais même si cela me déchirait, me brisait, je devais réussir à m'en détacher, il avait refusé mon aide une fois de plus, ma mission s'arrêtait là.

C'était une douleur si aiguë que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où elle puisait sa source, c'était une souffrance qui me prenait aux tripes, me broyant, me cognant si fort que ça en devenait une torture pour mon âme, pour mon coeur, voilà ce que je ressentais à l'idée de le laisser partir.

Edward m'avait dit un jour _"je ne sais pas comment t'aimer_" je comprenais pourquoi désormais, il avait grandi avec un unique exemple "d'amour" qui n'en était en réalité par vraiment un, celui de ses parents.

Edward, mon mari, mon amant, cet être si complexe, si tourmenté, les gens peuvent réagir différemment à une même situation, là où un autre que lui aurait été brisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et aurait tout fait en grandissant pour s'éloigner de cette atmosphère malsaine, Edward avait été renforcé, il avait bâti une forteresse faite de pierre que nul ne pouvait démanteler. Là où un autre que lui serait devenu faible, craintif, Edward était devenu dur, sans peur.

Mais je connaissais ses failles, je l'avais vu se battre contre ses démons alors qu'il n'en avait pas lui même conscience. Je l'avais vu se battre entre les sentiments qu'il ressentait et ceux qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

J'aurais tant aimé être celle qui lui apporterait la rédemption, et peut être l'avait-il crû lui aussi ? Mais ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça, lui seul en avait le pouvoir, mais la question était de savoir s'il le voulait réellement ?

.

.

Isabella me rend faible, je ne veux pas être faible, je raccroche le téléphone d'un geste rageur. Mes sentiments ne sont faits que de contradictions, je voudrais qu'elle revienne, je voudrais qu'elle s'en aille.

Nous ne pouvons pas être heureux ensemble, mais nous ne pouvons pas être heureux si nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je lui appartiens, elle m'appartient, sa douceur et sa patience, complètent ma violence, mon inconstance.

Reviendra-t-elle ? Je ne peux croire que je l'ai perdu, elle m'est toujours revenu, elle ne peut vivre sans moi, tout comme je ne peux vivre sans elle. M'avouer cela est déjà une preuve de faiblesse, je ne peux être dépendant de quiconque, mais force m'est de reconnaitre que cette semaine loin d'elle m'a pesé.

Elle prétend s'être battue seule, n'a-t-elle pas conscience des efforts qui ont été les miens ? Je ne peux prétendre être quelqu'un de doux, de patient, de chaleureux, de tendre, de tactile, je ne peux être la personne qu'elle voudrait que je sois. J'ai pourtant essayé. Nous nous trouvons dans une impasse, peut être avons nous parcouru le bout du chemin ? Je me mens à moi même car je ne peux la laisser partir, peu importe si ça fait de moi un être terriblement égoïste.

Rien ne peut être tel que ça l'a été jadis. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas changer brutalement du tout au tout. Qu'allons nous faire ? Qu'allons nous devenir ? La réponse à ces questions m'échappe. Et pourtant rien n'est supposé se dérober à moi, je ne crois pas au hasard, ni au destin, je crois en une seule chose, que je suis le seul maitre de ma vie. Je trouverai donc une réponse à ces questions, il le faut.

.

.

Rose n'a pas posé de questions, je lui en fus reconnaissante, j'en avais gros sur le coeur mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à en parler à quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie.

Edward considérait que je l'avais trahi en allant voir Esmée en douce, et moi je considérerai aussi comme une trahison le fait d'aller raconter une chose si intime de sa vie, sans l'avoir consulté au préalable.

Il n'avait pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois, et je ne l'avais pas appelé non plus. Je savais qu'il allait falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre je trouve la force de régler cette situation, mais pour le moment j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il en ressortirait.

J'avais conscience que si je faisais le choix de le quitter définitivement, je passerais le reste de ma vie avec la sensation de l'avoir abandonné, mais d'un autre côté il était le premier à avoir abandonné avant même le commencement de la bataille.

Il était temps pour moi d'avancer, d'essayer de me construire seule, et non pas au travers de quelqu'un, de vivre pour moi enfin, de mener mes propres batailles. C'était effrayant mais aussi excitant. J'en ressentais une forme de douleur mais aussi une forme de soulagement. Une vie sans Edward Cullen était peut être envisageable pour moi ?

Nous passions notre temps à nous détruire, il était violent, je devenais violente, il me trompait et je tentais de lui rendre la pareille, jalousie, mensonges, secrets nous nous faisions beaucoup trop mal, nous étions toxiques l'un pour l'autre, nous étions mauvais l'un pour l'autre.

Je savais que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, Edward resterait l'homme de ma vie, tout comme je serais toujours la femme de la sienne, mais je ne pouvais être le remède qui soignerait son âme blessée, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas guéri, il ne pourrait être l'homme que j'avais besoin qu'il soit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre et bientôt la fin de l'histoire, il reste un chapitre ou deux tout au plus.

A présent vous avez les réponses à vos questions au sujet d'Edward. D'ailleurs qu'avez vous pensé de son point de vue ?

Je pense à faire un prochain chapitre pov Esmée/pov Bella qu'en dîtes vous ?

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, c'était pas évident à écrire.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous en attentes de vos avis!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : Comment vivre avec un homme qui semble être un étranger ? Parfois tendre et doux ou violent et froid, Bella doit supporter les multiples facettes D'Edward Cullen, son inaccessible mari...

**Titre **: Guéris moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*

**Note de l'auteur**: Salut tout le monde ;) Je reviens avec le dernier chapitre de _Guéris moi_, je suis triste de voir cette histoire se terminer, mais contente de lui avoir donné une fin que j'estime digne d'elle. Merci à ceux qui ont été là depuis le début, tout comme à ceux qui ont découvert l'histoire en court de route.

* * *

___{_Méfie-toi des blessures  
_ Que l'on ne guérit pas_  
_ De mes mains qui rassurent_  
_ Mais ont eu tellement froid_  
_ Méfie-toi de ma peau_  
_ Elle se souvient de tout_  
_ De ce qui est trop beau_  
_ Et n'appartient qu'aux fous_

_ Méfie-toi du passé_  
_ De sa mémoire immense_  
_ De ce qu'on croit caché_  
_ Quand la vérité danse_  
_ Méfie-toi de mes peurs_  
_ Qui reviennent parfois_  
_ Méfie-toi du bonheur_  
_ Souvent il n'attend pas_

_ Méfie-toi de moi_  
_ Car parfois ça m'abîme_  
_ Tant de fois_  
_ Comme si c'était un cri_

_ Et même si je t'aime_  
_ Plus que tout_  
_ Méfie-toi de ces chaînes_  
_ Que l'on se met au cou_  
_ Et même si je t'aime_  
_ Plus que moi_  
_ Méfie-toi de nos peines_  
_ Et du temps qui s'en va_  
_ Méfie-toi de mo__i} _

___Hélène Ségara_

* * *

_****__**•●**_ Guéris moi

_**Playlist :**_ The Album Leaf- Broken Arrow et Twenty Two Fourteen

* * *

J'aurais aimé que mon histoire puisse parler d'espoir, de rédemption, de seconde chance, de pardon, j'aurais aimé être plus forte, plus courageuse, j'aurais aimé être son salut, sa guérison, son remède, j'aurais aimé que notre amour soit suffisant.

Je suis comme hantée, hantée par le fantôme de son souvenir, de ses sourires, sa voix, ses caresses, ses yeux, son être tout entier, notre amour, notre passion, notre fusion, nos moments les plus merveilleux comme les plus sombres.

_"Gueris moi"_

_"Aime moi"_

_"Pardonne moi"_

_"Survis moi"_

J'erre, tout en essayant de réapprendre à vivre, je flotte dans l'espoir vain de rester à la surface, de refaire surface, il m'aura brisé jusqu'au bout, il n'aura laissé de moi qu'un corps vidé de sa substance, que les contours floues et brouillés d'une silhouette, le détester demanderait une force qu'il ne me reste plus.

Comme j'y ai cru, comme j'ai désespérément voulu y croire_._

_"Je t'aime Bella, c'est toi et moi ensemble"_

Ces mots, ces promesses, ces douces paroles qui suffisaient à sans cesse raviver la flamme de l'espérance que je ne pouvais empêcher de briller à l'intérieur de moi.

Rosalie avait eu raison et une fois de plus je m'étais refusée à l'écouter, parce qu'il était revenu à moi, parce qu'il était revenu vers moi, qu'il avait fait le premier pas, qu'il avait mis de côté sa fierté, m'avait promis monts et merveilles, parce que je l'aimais.

Je me suis donnée tout entière, sans barrière, sans armure, sans protection. Je l'ai aimé avec la force du désespoir, avec chacune des fibres de mon être, j'ai remis entre ses mains mon coeur, mon âme, mon souffle. J'ai essayé, Oh oui j'ai essayé, si fort, tellement fort, essayé de me battre avec et pour lui, de le comprendre, de l'aider, de lui pardonner.

Je pensais savoir ce qu'était la douleur, je pensais en avoir déjà savouré la texture, mais telle une plume elle m'avait seulement caressé, elle m'avait seulement effleuré.

Une lettre, quelques mots, si peu pour comprendre, pour appréhender cette dernière trahison, ce coup de poignard, ce départ, cette fuite.

_"Tu es prêt à voir un psychologue?"_

_"Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra" Avait-il répondu._

Menteur. Mensonge.

_"J'ai besoin de toi"_

Menteur. Mensonge.

Comme c'est étrange d'être si jeune, mais déjà de ressentir cette sensation de plus rien avoir à vivre, à expérimenter, à découvrir, de ne plus en avoir l'envie, la curiosité, de se sentir si vide à l'intérieur, si déboussolée, si seule, si malheureuse, exténuée.

_"Guéris moi"_

J'entends encore sa voix prononcer ces paroles, j'entends sa supplique, je le revois tomber à genoux, le revois pleurer dans mes bras. je visualise mon propre désespoir face à sa vulnérabilité, à son tourment.

_"Aime-moi"_

Combien de fois l'en ai-je imploré ? Parce que s'il m'aimait les choses pourraient être différentes, il ne voudrait pas me faire de mal, il ne se mettrait pas violemment en colère, il me chérirait, il s'ouvrirait à moi. Alors je l'implorai encore et toujours"_Aime-moi, aime-moi, aime moi"_

_"Pardonne moi"_

J'ai tellement entendu ces mots, après chaque acte de violence, ces mêmes mots utilisés dans une lettre qui est a présent gravée dans mon esprit. De quoi voulait-il mon pardon? De m'avoir si souvent fait pleurer, fait souffrir ? D'avoir piétiné mon coeur déjà abîmé ? D'avoir rallumé l'espoir en moi avant d'en éteindre tout aussi rapidement la flamme ? Ou bien d'avoir lâchement refusé de se battre et d'avoir choisi la porte de sortie la plus facile d'accès.

_"Survis moi"_

Comment survivre à la perte de son âme soeur ? A son absence ? _"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé" _le monde perd de ses couleurs, la vie perd de sa saveur, mon psychologue nomme cela une dépression, peut être a-t-il raison.

Pour qui mon coeur battra-il encore la chamade, qui échauffera mon sang, avec qui aurais-je le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma place en ce monde malgré les obstacles, la peine et la douleur ? Personne ne sera jamais lui, car il était mon tout.

_"Je vais mieux, tu le sens aussi n'est-ce pas?" m'avait-il murmuré au creux de l'oreille au coeur de la nuit, dans notre lit._

Me mentait-il alors ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu venir ? M'étais-je laissée berner par ses efforts, la thérapie que nous suivions ensemble et individuellement, les parties de lui jusqu'alors inaccessible qu'il offrait à moi.

_"Bella, ne retombe pas sous son emprise, s'il te plaît. Es-tu certaine de faire le bon choix en retournant avec lui?" M'avait demandé Rose alors que je préparais mes affaires._

_"Tu as vu comme moi qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts, c'est tout ce que je demandais, j'aime cette homme et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire."_

Des efforts il en a fait, le temps d'un battement de cil, car déjà il s'en était allé. Une maison plongée dans l'obscurité, de mes maintes tremblantes je ramasse une feuille pliée sur notre lit, et alors que j'en découvre les mots mon univers s'écroule.

_"Bella,_

_Ne crois jamais que je n'ai pas pensé un seul des mots que j'ai prononcé, ne crois jamais que je n'ai pas voulu essayer, c'est faux. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser guider par mon égoïsme. Je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour toi, pour moi. Je continuerai à tenter de me soigner, de me trouver sans être tenté de me conformer aux idéaux que tu te fais de la personne qu'il faudrait que je sois. Ne me prends pas cela comme un reproche, car ça n'en est pas un. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en ai la certitude, alors peut être un jour nous retrouverons nous, tu sais que je ne crois pas au destin, mais je crois en toi, en moi, en nous, en la connexion qui nous unis._

_Pardonne moi, survis moi._

_Edward._

Une fois de plus il était l'élément dominant du couple et prenait seul les décisions, une fois de plus il était le seul capitaine à bord de cette relation. Il avait refusé que je sois celle qui m'en aille pour être celui qui s'en irait, et sotte inconsciente de mon état je l'avais laissé faire.

Je n'aimerais plus jamais quiconque de la façon dont j'ai aimé Edward, de cette amour qu'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans sa vie, de cette amour qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie, de cette amour qui est douleur et chagrin mais aussi bonheur et joie, de cette amour qui nous éveil non seulement au monde mais aussi à nous même.

Avec lui, quelque chose de moi s'en est allée, s'est envolée. Alors peut être a-t-il lui aussi laissé quelque chose de lui avec moi, en moi.

J'ai dit un jour que même si j'avais eu conscience de ce dans quoi je m'embarquais en devenant la femme d'Edward j'aurais fais le même choix, cela reste véridique, même aujourd'hui alors que je suffoque sous le poids de la douleur.

Je ne regrette rien. J'ai courbé l'échine, je me suis tu, j'ai laissé passer énormément de choses, mais j'ai aussi toujours été honnête avec mes sentiments, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner, et je me suis battue avec ardeur et férocité. Je me sais bien trop abattue, abîmée, brisée pour en prendre conscience maintenant mais si cette relation m'a détruite, elle m'a aussi rendu plus forte, elle m'a endurcie. Seule une chose préalablement détruite peut être reconstruite, mais une telle reconstruction demande du temps, de l'énergie, de l'envie.

Je ne m'empêche pas de penser à lui, je ne bloque pas les souvenirs de son corps pressé tout contre le mien, de son visage à la froide perfection, au contraire, je les laisse m'envahir quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir, et je fusionne avec eux. Avec la thérapie j'ai compris que c'est en leur faisant face que j'arriverais à me guérir, pas en les rejetant ou en les enfouissant aux confins de ma mémoire.

Il m'arrive souvent de me demander où est-ce qu'il se trouve, ce qu'il fait. J'aime à imaginer qu'il s'en est allé en Asie, je l'imagine dans un temple bouddhiste, assis avec des sages, découvrant et apprenant la spiritualité, calmant son esprit torturé, apaisant son âme maltraité. Où que l'ait mené sa quête, j'espère qu'il a trouvé ou trouvera ce qu'il cherchait, j'espère qu'il a compris ou comprendra ce qu'il voulait comprendre. J'espère qu'il s'est trouvé tout simplement.

Depuis longtemps mes larmes se sont taris, mes larmes de peine et de chagrin, mes larmes de colère et d'amertume, puis mes larmes d'acceptation, et enfin la délivrance mes larmes d'au revoir et d'adieux.

Il fut une énigme, il fut indéchiffrable, il fut sombre, il fut distant, il fut glacial, il fut violent mais il fut aussi solaire, tendre, aimant, attentionné. Des facettes innombrables pour un seul être humain.

_"Aime moi pour ce que je suis ou quitte moi"_

_"J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me forcer à jouer un rôle pour être celui que tu voudrais que je sois."_

_"Tu n'as pas pu me donner la seule chose que je te demandais."_

_"Je t'ai trompé parce que j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais le faire"_

Edward a toujours su où il fallait appuyer pour me faire mal, il a toujours su jouer sur mes craintes les plus profondes, sur mes blessures les plus douloureuses. Mais la faute m'incombe, parce que je suis celle qui lui en a donné le pouvoir, je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet, on ne peut nous détruire sans notre consentement, je lui ai donné les armes pour m'anéantir encore et encore, comme si de façon inconsciente je me délectais de cette souffrance.

Je lui ai pardonné ses mots, je lui ai pardonné ses coups, j'ai tenté de lui pardonner tous ses abus, de lui trouver des excuses, de les comprendre. Je l'ai quitté puis je suis revenue. Par ces actes je suis celle qui a causé ma souffrance, ma désolation.

J'ai fait passer sa souffrance avant la mienne, j'ai fait passer ses désirs avant les miens, j'ai fait passer son mal être avant le mien, je l'ai fait passer avant moi. Je me suis occupée de lui avant de m'occuper de moi. Et à présent je me retrouve seule face à moi même, et je ne sais que faire, je ne sais pas comment prendre soin de moi, je ne sais pas comment me guérir.

C'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il s'en est allé. A-t-il ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un pincement au coeur alors qu'il faisait lâchement ses valises ? A-t-il versé ne serait-ce qu'une larme alors qu'il rédigeait sa lettre ?

Lui arrive-t-il de penser encore à moi ? De regretter son choix? En a-t-il perdu le sommeil, l'appétit ? Imagine-t-il ma silhouette à chaque coin de rue ? Lui arrive-t-il de se remémorer mon parfum, la nuit de chercher la chaleur de mon corps? Imagine-t-il ce qu'aurait pu être notre futur ensemble s'il nous en avait donné la chance? Est-il aussi malheureux que je peux l'être ?

Comme il est difficile de ne pas sombrer, comme il serait aisé de me laisser submerger par les vagues de mon désespoir. Et Parfois quand c'est trop dur, quand cette tourmente me semble vouloir durer toujours, ne jamais s'en aller, je songe à la laisser m'engloutir, à cesser de me battre, à faire cesser la douleur.

Mais presque malgré moi quelque chose en moi refuse d'abandonner, alors j'aime à croire que peut être l'étincelle d'espoir que je pensais à jamais éteinte brille encore quelque part, son intensité moindre, elle vacille même parfois, mais elle est toujours là, elle a résisté aux épreuves du temps. Espoir de voir qu'au loin le soleil à éclairci les nuages qui obscurcissaient l'horizon, que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui, espoir de me voir un jour me relever.

Rose est toujours là auprès de moi, un soutien indéfectible, une amie fidèle, elle me prouve tous les jours son amour, elle me démontre aussi que quelqu'un peut m'aimer sans me faire du mal, sans me blesser, sans constamment me faire ressentir que je ne suis pas assez bien.

Peut être un jour prononcer son prénom ne me sera plus si difficile. Peut être qu'un jour penser à lui ne sera plus aussi douloureux. Peut être un jour arriverai-je à laisser les parts de lui qui vivent encore en moi s'en aller. Peut être un jour je serai capable de tourner la page.

Il y a peu de temps mon psychologue m'a demandé_. "Que ferez vous s'il vous revient ?"_

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, car cette réponse n'appartient qu'à moi. Je ne peux prévoir l'avenir, je ne peux m'imaginer de quoi demain sera fait, mais j'ai malgré tout la certitude qu'il reviendra comme il l'a toujours fait, j'aime à croire que je serai guéri de lui quand il le fera, mais je sais que cela ne sera jamais le cas.

Telle une toxine se répandant doucement dans mon organisme il m'a empoisonné, à cela je ne trouverai jamais de remède, de cette addiction je serai pour toujours dépendante.

Mais si Edward a enfoncé la porte menant à mon coeur pour s'y faire une place qu'il gardera à jamais, la porte qui elle mène à moi, à ma vie, lui est à présent à jamais fermée. Je pense que chaque individu possède un point de rupture, après avoir supporté sa violence, son silence, son infidélité, son départ, sa fuite a fini par être l'action de trop.

La vie ne l'a pas épargné, je lui souhaite de trouver la paix, le bonheur, je lui souhaite d'être heureux.

Quant à moi je continuerai à me lever tous les jours, sourire à Rose, la serrer dans mes bras, suivre ma thérapie, me battre, tenter de m'en sortir. Il n'est pas mort, il s'en est juste allé, il poursuit son existence, il vie, il respire, quelque part, cette pensée m'apaise toujours un peu.

Survivre. Survivre. Survivre et peut être un jour revivre à nouveau avant d'être enfin capable de vivre.

_****__**•●**_

******Fin**

* * *

Merci à tous, merci pour tout.

Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir patienté. J'ai publié _Guéris moi_ le 13 Avril 2010 nous sommes à présent le 31 Mars 2013 et presque trois ans se sont écoulés alors que je publie le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne regrette à aucun instant d'avoir pris autant de temps pour l'écrire, car avec elle j'ai grandi, évolué, appris, et celle qui aujourd'hui poste ce chapitre final est très différente de celle qui se lançait dans cette aventure. Cette fin aurait été différente si je n'avais pas expérimenté tout ce que j'ai pu expérimenté en trois ans, donc je suis contente d'avoir attendu.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, le morceau _Broken Arrow _de Album Leaf que j'ai écouté tout en écrivant est emplie d'une mélancolie et d'une tristesse, mais aussi d'une touche d'espoir, d'un lendemain meilleur qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ce que j'ai tenté de retranscrire.

J'aurais tellement aimé une fin heureuse pour ce couple maudit, mais deux êtres aussi abîmés ne peuvent être ensemble sans se faire du mal, sans se déchirer. Edward est arrivé hanté et brisé dans ce mariage, et il a fini par entrainer Bella dans cette spirale autodestructrice.

J'ai parfois lu que Bella était faible...Etc, ce à quoi je voudrais répondre qu'au contraire, cela demande une force, un mental et un courage incroyable, que de se battre comme elle s'est battue, pour un homme, et pour une relation qui lui a fait autant de mal. L'histoire est écrite de son point de vue à elle, et Bella se considère faible et impuissante et c'est peut être aussi la raison pour laquelle elle a parfois été perçu ainsi.

Edward est un personnage qui a souvent été un mystère même pour moi, un être torturé, et tourmenté qui n'avait lui même pas conscience de son propre mal être. J'ai aimé ce personnage avec la même ferveur que je l'ai détesté et sa psychologie fut complexe à appréhender, ce qui fut à chaque fois un beau challenge. Mais je peux vous dire ceci, malgré le mal qu'il a pu lui faire autant physiquement que psychologiquement, mentalement, Edward a sincèrement aimé Bella. Mais il était trop bousillé, instable, trop peu en phase avec ses propres émotions et sentiments.

Encore **merci, merci, merci.**


End file.
